


Ambivalence

by Supreme_Overlord



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Hate to Love, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Overlord/pseuds/Supreme_Overlord
Summary: Chanyeol was Baekhyun-phobic and Baekhyun was anti-Chanyeol. And they had lots of sex. Or in other words,Two university fuckboys trying to get some.... Stumbling through their hatred for each other but the light at the end of the tunnel wasn't what they were both expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

Park Chanyeol liked to assume himself as a very pragmatic man, someone with a good judgment and he liked to think that he have a good self-control, except for when it comes to Byun Baekhyun, the boy with silver hair and charcoal lined-eyes.

 

Byun Baekhyun, was a rather quiet boy who always sat alone at the back, away from human interactions. As Chanyeol observed unconsciously, Baekhyun was always quiet; he hardly smiled except for when he was with Kyungsoo, his only friend. He moved so gracefully and that always irked Chanyeol. It made him want to throttle and shake the guy to snapped out of his quaint and ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude. His eyes always gave out the aura that he was bored of the world. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was loud and boisterious. He liked to show off and his presence was always known by people because he wanted to be known, to be on top of the hierarchy. Every move the smaller boy made, whether it was a small or big gesture, Chanyeol found it completely appalling. And to top it off, Baekhyun didn’t give a rat’s ass about Chanyeol and his apparent ‘I am popular’ attitude, ticking Chanyeol off to no end.

 

Park Chanyeol was no saint by any means either. He liked to party and got shit drunk and high just as any other university student. He was known as a notorious heart-breaker at the beginning of his freshmen year, sleeping around. But towards the end of that year, he surprised everyone by becoming an exclusive boyfriend to Yujin, one of the most beautiful girl in the campus.

 

His hatred for Byun Baekhyun had started a month after he started university at a freshmen party when Baekhyun pushed him into a pool. Because it was then that he only noticed the existence of the petite boy with eyeliner. Whether he was pushed by accicident or not, Chanyeol didn’t care. Because for a prideful and reputation conscious man like him, getting pushed into a pool while making out with a potential one-night stand was humiliating especially when the culprit acted like nothing happened and didn’t bother to apologize and just walked away. Chanyeol would’ve gone after him and demanded for apology if he wasn’t completely drenched from head to toe in front of his classmates.

 

He later found out that his name was Byun Baekhyun and he’s sharing two classes, Corporate finance and business management in that semester. When he tried to talk to the smaller and asked him for an apology after their classes, Baekhyun just stared at him blankly and walked past him as if he didn’t hear what he said. Chanyeol who didn’t want to back down from the prying eyes of the few students loitering around the classroom pushed him against the wall, trying to intimidate him but it seemed like the smaller guy wouldn’t let that happen because the next thing Chanyeol felt was a fist landed on his left cheek heavily. Hence the first fight broke out between them.

 

 

Three months went by after that with no physical contact between them. And even though Baekhyun had maintained his quiet and composed character, Chanyeol could still spot the defiant and condescending streak in Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

One fateful night, Chanyeol had gone to a club with his girlfriend Yuju. Both were beyond drunk as they made out and grinded on the dance floor. From his peripheral vision, he spotted a familiar face with mop of messy silver hair, making out with a guy in the corner. His suspicion was confirmed when Baekhyun walked past him, hand in hand with the guy he just made out with, towards the washroom. He quickly made an excuse to his girlfriend and followed them a minute later. When he reached there, he saw that one of the stalls was occupied. He waited outside the door.

 

About ten minutes later, the other guy came out zipping and buttoning his pants. A minute later, Baekhyun came out. His eyes widened at the sight of Chanyeol, who was leaning against the wall, a smirk on his handsome face. Baekhyun masked his surprise face as soon as it appeared and tried to walk past Chanyeol, but the latter grabbed one of his arms.

 

“So You like cocks?”

 

“What's it to you?”

 

“Oh nothing other than the fact that you’re a fucking faggot and you’re disgusting”

 

Baekhyun looked at him in the eyes.

 

“I’m gonna count to three and if you don’t let go of my arm. I will stuff your face in one of the toilet bowls”

 

Chanyeol scoffed.

 

“Do you really think I’d feel threatened by someone like you?”

 

Baekhyun glared at him, pulled his arm away harshly and walked off. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t have anything against homosexuals. In fact he never really gave much thought about his stance on the subject until he found out that Baekhyun was gay. Because it was given that he hated Baekhyun. Baekhyun was a faggot and a disgusting freak. As he thought about it, no one in their campus really talked about Baekhyun being gay and he decided that maybe the guy didn’t want his sexuality to be known.

 

Its true Byun Baekhyun was gay. He liked cocks. As a matter of fact, he liked them up his ass, deep and hard. But at the same time, he was not in the feminine side of the ‘gay community’. He wasn’t that tall. But he had broad shoulders, strong arms with just enough muscles. His legs were also thick and strong.

 

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol wouldn’t let go of the new information on him. But he was not bothered by it. He walked into his classes like he always did, calm and untouchable. Chanyeol arrived later, with his girlfriend in his arms, talking and laughing loudly with his friends.

 

“The faggot’s here”

 

He announced loudly and Baekhyun plugged his earphones in, drawing out Chanyeol and his obnoxious voice with his ipod. Soon, their professor walked in and started the class. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was gonna spit out the fact that he was gay at every chance he gets but that didn’t really faze him because he wasn’t a closeted one anyway.

 

 

On Friday night, Chanyeol found himself in the same club where he had met Baekhyun last time, with a bunch of his friends. They were occupying one of the booths laughing and drinking and Chanyeol’s eyes wandered around, looking for the same familiar face with droopy eyes and pouty lips. Soon, he caught what he was looking for on the corner end of the room, talking with a different guy from last time. Chanyeol knew this because the previous guy was tall and broad while the guy talking with Baekhyun now was about the same size as him. Green and red neon lights flashed the dark room according to the beat of music playing, making the room stuffier than it really was with the presence of bodies grinding and swaying on the dancefloor.

 

Chanyeol downed his drinks in one go, eyes never leaving the brunette standing in the corner. The grip on his beer tightened when he saw Baekhyun locking lips with the other guy. Sehun who was sitting next to him saw his state.

 

“What’s wrong man? You need to use the ladies’ loo?”

 

Chanyeol glared at him.

 

“Eat shit and die”.

 

Sehun just made a face and carry on his conversation with Kris on how to the price of weed was getting higher and higher . When Chanyeol glanced at the corner again, Baekhyun was no longer there; only the other guy was there, swinging his hips to the beat. Chanyeol looked around and when he saw no sign of the smaller, he got up from his seat.

 

“I gotta hit the gent’s.”

 

“You mean the ladies”

 

Sehun countered, causing the table to howl in laughter. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and made his way towards the bathroom.

 

Just as he had expected, Baekhyun was there, washing his hands on one of the sink. His eyes caught Baekhyun’s through the mirror when the latter looked up at the sound of the door opening. Chanyeol leaned back on the wall near the door, glaring at Baekhyun through the mirror.

 

“So you’re a faggot and a whore”

 

Baekhyun didn’t even bother to turn back and glared at Chanyeol just as menacing.

 

“It's none of your business?”

 

Chanyeol laughed and shook his head.

 

“Gosh you're disgusting”

 

Baekhyun turned around and walked towards Chanyeol, who straightened himself up at the sight. Baekhyun pushed him harshly against the wall, one arm against his chest, holding him in place. He spat.

 

“Know your place. Park Chanyeol otherwise, I will put you there”

 

With that, he smashed his lips against Chanyeol’s, his arms never faltering from holding Chanyeol on the wall. Chanyeol, taken by surprise gasped into the kiss and Baekhyun pushed his tongue in, sucking and licking inside his mouth. Then Baekhyun pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Congratulations. You’ve just kissed a faggot and now you’re one”

 

He then punched Chanyeol on the face. Hard.

 

“You think you’re so high and mighty. Huh?? How about I give you a taste of your own medicine?”

 

He punched him again before Chanyeol could brace himself, resulting in the giant falling on the ground. With one last menacing glare, Baekhyun walked of the bathroom. Chanyeol cursed loudly, standing up on his feet, he took a glance of his face in the mirror. He was red with anger as he saw red liquid dripping down from the corner of his mouth. He pulled out the paper towels from the side and wiped his face clean. Byun Baekhyun will get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Loves.... This is a completed fic from AFF. I just felt like cross-posting it here because I want to reach wider audience..So here I am. The original post will be put on draft status until I complete posting the chapters here.;)   
> And of course updates will be very regular
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading..and please leave some comments on your thoughts and constructive criticisms coz I'm still grasping the art of writing. 
> 
> You can talk to me on Twitter @chanbaekish and aff @Supreme_Overlord
> 
> Happy New Year (≧∇≦)/

It takes a lot to tick Baekhyun off because of his untouchable and nonchalant attitude. He had his fair share of experience with people like Chanyeol who thinks they’re on top of the food chain in society. It was by accident that he pushed Chanyeol into the pool but it’s not like he’s going to explain himself and apologize because people like Chanyeol didn’t deserve apologies. Baekhyun knew one word of submission to the prick and the prick will think he have some kind of control over Baekhyun in one way or another.

 

It’s also true that Baekhyun liked to sleep around. And it’s not like there’s anything wrong with that as long as it’s consensual and he didn’t sleep with people with STDs. He thought that people should just mind their own business instead of worrying about him getting his ass raked by people he won’t remember. As long as he feels good and reached his climax, he’s fine with it.

 

Baekhyun moaned into the sheets as his ass was pounded by someone whose name he didn’t bother to find out. Even as he was in the haze of getting his high, he couldn’t forget what happened in the bathroom at the club. He closed his eyes and tried to suppress the little bit of anger still bubbling inside because he shouldn’t let someone as significant as Chanyeol get under his skin. 

 

“Fuck!Fuck!Fuck”

 

He screamed out, his cock spurting out white ribbons of cum as he reached his climaxed and collapsed on the sheets. 

 

 

It was Monday and Chanyeol was chilling in the cafeteria with his friends. What was unusual was that instead of joking loud and make fun with his posse, a glum look was painted across his otherwise handsome features. His eyes constantly darted across the room searching for the asshole with silver hair.

 

“Babe….What’s wrong?”

 

His girlfriend of three months asked him. With her auburn long hair, her big round eyes and red painted lips, she looked so fucking hot and Chanyeol forced a smile and kissed her cheeks.

 

“Nothing….”

 

She looked worried for a second but Chanyeol quickly switched to another topic. A few minutes later Chanyeol’s eyes caught sight of the mop of silver hair he was looking for. He quickly got up and made excuses to his friends and followed Baekhyun, who went into the washroom.

 

Baekhyun was washing his hands when Chanyeol barged in like he fucking owned the place. Baekhyun looked up at the intruder who was leaning on the door, with arms crossed on his chest.

 

“How was the cock last night?”

 

Chanyeol asked as he cocked his head to the side, a smirk on his face. Baekhyun dried his hand on the automatic drier, not answering immediately and that seemed to irk the taller even more.

 

“Hey faggot! I am asking you a question!”

 

Baekhyun turned around with the same bored expression on his face.

 

“It was big and good. How’s your face? It’s a good thing I didn’t give you a black eye.. ”

 

At that, Chanyeol’s expression dropped from cockiness to anger. He took a long stride and pushed Baekhyun against the wall.

 

“Listen you freak! You think you’re the real deal just because I’ve been sparing you….”

 

Baekhyun let out a condescending laugh at that making Chanyeol tightened the grasp he was holding on him.

 

“You think this is funny don’t you?.... You’re a disgusting piece of shit…People like shouldn’t roam around freely … You like getting fuck in the ass and I bet you love sucking on cocks don’t you…Such a waste of a human being…”

 

Baekhyun licked his bottom lip and he didn’t miss Chanyeol’s eyes darted down on it. He smirked.

 

“You want me to kiss you again…don’t you..?”

 

He taunted. Chanyeol growled and let go of him.

 

“I’m quite a good kisser Chanyeol. The guy who fucked me last night thought so…”

 

He whispered in a low voice and looked at the taller in the eyes. He moved his finger up his chest, tracing the taut muscles and noticed Chanyeol expression wavered for a bit. Chanyeol quickly grabbed his arm and yanked it away. Just then the door opened and two guys walked in and Chanyeol backedand pointed a finger at him.

 

“Know your place Faggot!”

 

Chanyeol said loudly, venom dripping from his tone and left the bathroom. That made Baekhyun snort because Chanyeol just repeated his own words.

 

For the whole week, Chanyeol didn’t do anything to him except for the condescending remarks here and there. The boiling point came when Chanyeol decided that it was a good idea to slap Baekhyun’s ass in the hallway when he was bending down in front of the vending machine.

 

“I bet you liked that…..disgusting whore”

 

He said loudly not wanting to miss the opportunity to humiliate Baekhyun. Baekhyun thought Chanyeol should really up his game because his insults were primary school level.

 

Weekends for university students who dreamt of nothing but enjoyment and opportunities to counter responsibilities meant a chance to get away from hectic class schedules and stern professors and circumstances are favorable for them to become the life of the party. On Friday night, Luhan, who had become a close acquaintance of kyungsoo through their shared class of journalism decided to throw a party along with his dorm mates. Even though Baekhyun wasn’t the type to mingle much with the other students, he had responded positively to Kyungsoo’s plea and agreed to accompany him.

 

Also unlike other students, Baekhyun didn’t live in a dorm but in an apartment which was about twenty minutes’ drive from their university. He had arrived quite late because he had taken a nap in the evening and had to suffer five minutes of Kyungsoo lecturing him about punctuality as soon as he reached.

 

The scene was like a typical college frat party with red cups and Sojus and other branded alcohol lining up on the table in the kitchen. Baekhyun grabbed a beer because he wasn’t much of a fan of straight alcohols anyway. He exchanged pleasantries with Luhan because aside from Kyungsoo, the doe-eyed blonde was the only one he was familiar with in the party. He looked around the dorm and wondered how five grown man with raging hormones can live in it together. Other than the aspect of privacy, he thought it wasn’t too bad with the white washed walls and colorful sofas in the living room.

 

Speaking of sofas, his eyes caught Chanyeol making out with his girlfriend on one of the mentioned furniture. His gaze didn’t miss one of Chanyeol’s hand inside his girlfriend’s shirt, clearly fondling her soft mounds and the other massaging her ass cheeks, which were almost visible due to the skimpy skirt she was sporting.

 

That reminded him of the incident earlier when the same hand slapped his ass and the same mouth spewing out colorful words at him. He rolled his eyes because Park Chanyeol probably fucked his girlfriend as much as Baekhyun gets fucked too. Maybe even more. The only difference was that Baekhyun wasn’t in a relationship and had no obligation to do it only with one person. So why was he being called a ‘whore’ when Chanyeol was basically a whore for his girlfriend too. He snorted into the can of Heineken he was holding and took a sip of it. Park Chanyeol was such a cheap hypocrite.

 

An hour into the party and Baekhyun felt bored already. He was a wallflower amongst the rowdy young adults driven by their hormones but because he chose to be one. He didn’t like to talk and make unnecessary association with others.

 

He was pushed harshly on the wall on the hallway after he came back from relieving his bladder. 

 

“The fuck are you doing in my dorm faggot?!!“

He looked up at Chanyeol who was peering down at him with narrowed eyes.

 

“Oh..I didn’t know it’s your dorm.. but good thing I came here right..?”

 

He smiled sarcastically.

 

“Get the fuck out of here. I don’t want you to taint this place with your gayness …”

 

Chanyeol whispered menacingly at him, his breath fanning on Baekhyun’s face because they were standing close…too close. Baekhyun knew a chance was presented to him, a chance to humiliate Chanyeol back. And for the second time, he grabbed him by the neck and forced his small pert lips on the giant’s fuller ones.

 

Chanyeol struggled against his hold but Baekhyun kept his stance. He knew Chanyeol was a little intoxicated with the smell of alcohol on him and with one hand, he reached behind and twisted the knob of the door he was pushed against and pulled Chanyeol into the room. Taking advantage of the giant’s stumbles, he exchanged their position and pushed him on the wall, and placed his mouth on Chanyeol’s again. Chanyeol who was gaining composure pulled away harshly and pushed him back. 

 

“Get the fuck away from me! Byun Baekhyun”

 

But Baekhyun didn’t falter. He took one step and stood chest to chest with the taller and wrapped both his arms around his neck, surprising the taller with his bold move. He looked into his eyes and could see the hard gaze wavering a bit.

 

“You know Chanyeol…. You’re a handsome guy…. It’s such a waste that someone who looks as good as you have such ugly personality….”

 

He started in a low voice and Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed and large hands grabbed his shoulders, ready to push him away but Baekhyun continued.

 

“You’re desirable….. very desirable indeed….”

 

And he added in a whisper, shameless seduction dripping from it.

 

“…especially for gays like me…”

 

He went on to nuzzle his lips on Chanyeol’s long pale neck. Baekhyun could sense salacity from the man as he felt his Adam apple bobbed when the giant swallowed hard. He licked a long stripe and left soft kisses because he didn’t want to leave a mark. He wasn’t stupid.

 

Chanyeol just looked down on him almost blankly and Baekhyun kissed him full on the mouth again. It took about a minute for Chanyeol to gather his thoughts and when he realized what the shorter was doing, licking and nibbling on his lower lip clearly asking for entrance, he surprised the shorter and even himself by opening his mouth and receiving the slick tongue in his own mouth.

After making out for about three minutes, Baekhyun pulled away and let his arms fall on Chanyeol’s toned ones and whispered in his ear.

 

“Let’s do an experiment Chanyeol…..Let’s see if you can get hard…..just from making out with a guy…”

 

He placed his lips gently on the guy again and moved his head a bit so that they brush against one another in gentle strokes. He then proceeded to dart out his tongue and lick languidly, only the tip of his tongue tracing the line which separated Chanyeol’s upper and lower lips.

“I’m challenging you Chanyeol… I wanna know if a faggot like me can turn you on..”

At that, Chanyeol’s eyes set into new determination and Baekhyun knew he had struck the right chord. People with such high self-esteem as Chanyeol will do anything to prove themselves right. It was always the best choice to provoke someone like him with pride as the prize…or rather as bait. Because what you thought was your stongest point could also be your weakness, what appeared to be your safety shield could be the weapon to destroy you. 

 

This time, Chanyeol took the lead and kissed Baekhyun, straight up licking into the warm cavern. Baekhyun gladly accepted the tongue invading his and faked submission because he need to let Chanyeol win for now. Besides, the asshole was a good kisser anyway.

 

Chanyeol felt something in his pit because he was doing something he thought he would never do. And then there’s the rush of forbidden desire flowing on his veins because Baekhyun’s mouth was soft, so slick and so so hot. Their tongues meshed into a hot synchronization of waltz and when Baekhyun moaned into the kiss, so lewd and so dirty, he couldn’t help but pressed himself closer and moaned back.

 

After making out for eternity Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s member hard and heavy through his skinny jeans. He smirked into the kiss and pull away. He looked at Chanyeol whose lips were red and swollen eyes clouded with lust.

 

“Congratulations Chanyeol….I think you’re hard..”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update for chap 4,5 and 6. Plizz check them out. 
> 
> My twitter is @ Chanbaekish. Feel free to curse me out there ;)

Even though Baekhyun was unconcerned and didn’t care much about things, it didn’t mean that he didn’t care about his pride either. It was really satisfying to see Chanyeol gasping in horror with eyes blown wide when Baekhyun pointed out that he was hard. Hard in fact from making out with a guy. So it was beyond satisfying for Baekhyun when Chanyeol lost the challenge because it was a huge blow to the prick’s ego.

 

He was still smiling to himself on the passenger seat when Kyungsoo drove him home after the party. 

 

“Why the fuck are you so happy?”

 

His friend asked, throwing a suspicious glance at him. Chanyeol was beyond mortified and without any retort had just pushed Baekhyun away and ran out from the room. He didn’t see the giant after that.

 

“Why? Am I not allowed be happy..?”

 

“No..but its creepy ..”

 

Kyungsoo mock whispered at him. And they both burst out laughing. Baekhyun heaved a contented sigh because fuck! It felt so good to have the last laugh. 

 

Chanyeol was angry. He couldn’t believe he fell for the faggot’s little mind-trick. He never in a million years had thought he’d grow a boner for the short guy.

 

“Yeolli….baby…”

 

Yujin approached him when he reached the living room. Chanyeol faked a smile and kissed her on the mouth.

 

“Where were you..?”

 

His girlfriend pouted at him. Chanyeol just sighed and kneaded her ass through her skirt and started nibbling on her neck because fuck! His dick was still half-hard under the stain of his jeans. He put his mouth near her ear, breath tickling the skin there.  
“Let’s get out of here baby…”

 

 

On Saturdays, Baekhyun liked to laze around at home watching T.V or just sleep till one o’clock. Then he’d go to the nearest super market to stock his food and other needs for the coming week. That particular Saturday, it was different because Kyungsoo had stayed over the previous night and that resulted in going out as early as eleven thirty o’clock in the morning to the mall. Even though he was annoyed as fuck to get up so early in the morning, it was nice to bask in the comfort and solace which only Kyungsoo could provide. Kyungsoo knew everything about him. The bastard could tell whenever Baekhyun feel or uncomfortable or just plain happy. As dangerous as that may sound, it was comforting for Baekhyun who didn’t like to show his emotions because Kyungsoo could figure him out easily. Also, his big eyed friend also bought him a set of new Tommy Hilfiger underwears and Baekhyun shopped happily with him.

 

Kyungsoo left at three in the afternoon after promising Baekhyun that he’ll meet him at the club. Saturday nights means club night in Baekhyun’s routine. He picked out his clothes carefully like he always did, settling on a white graphic tee, a printed bomber jacket and torn jeans. At 8:15 he got into his baby blue Honda Civic and left for the club.

 

As soon as Baekhyun reached there, he looked for Kyungsoo who he found chatting at one of the tables with Luhan and another male whose name he didn’t know. He walked towards them with the same bored expression on his face and Kyungsoo smiled and waved at him.

 

“Hey…”

 

Kyungsoo greeted and Luhan also smiled at him.

 

“Hello Baekhyun..”

 

Baekhyun nodded and took a seat next to Kyungsoo who was sitting alone.

 

“Baek..this is Minseok. He’s Luhan’s vice captain in the soccer team. Minseok this is Baekhyun”

 

Kyungsoo introduced them to each other. Baekhyun nodded with a pursed lip when Minseok smiled at him. They soon engaged themselves in a conversation which Baekhyun joined in from time to time and he found himself enjoying it. It was Luhan’s ringtone which put a halt to their conversation. The said male cursed under his breath and accepted the call.

 

“The fuck do you want?”

 

He said harshly and Minseok winced at the tone.

 

“Excuse you! You were the one who parked your stupid car in front of mine, conveniently blocking the way so I didn’t have a choice but to take your car because you were not there and I found your keys in your room so fuck you! I’m still in the club. So Just take my car and I’ll wait for your ass…”

 

Damn! Those pretty eyes could fool you because Luhan cursed like a sailor. Baekhyun smiled a little at that. 

 

“Just hurry the fuck up asshole… I have places to be..”

With that Luhan cut the call and looked up with a scowl.

 

“Park Chanyeol’s coming”

 

It was just that Luhan and MInseok were planning to go club hopping to compare which one has the hottest chicks, making Baekhyun let out a short laugh because the pair was so funny.

 

Chanyeol arrived about fifteen minutes later and when he spotted Baekhyun sharing the same booth with Luhan, his eyes narrowed and his lips formed into an ugly scowl which made Baekhyun smirk at the image.

 

“You stayed at YUjin’s last night don’t you… Fucker. You need to learn how to control your dick and park your stupid car properly dip shit!”

 

Luhan pointed an accusing finger at him. Chanyeol too use to the shorter’s horrible temper just flicked his ears and handed him the keys which Luhan yanked it from the taller’s hands and replaced with his set of keys.

“I’ll cut off your dick next time Park”

 

Luhan said with a glare and turned to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and chirped.

 

“See you guys around” 

 

And then grabbed Minseok and left the club with a skip in his steps making Baekhyun wonder if Luhan was bipolar or not.

 

“He is always like that”

 

A deep voice broke him out of his wonder and Baekhyun just stared at Chanyeol. That made Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pulled Baekhyun away from the giant.

 

“Nice to meet you Park, but I don’t think both of you appreciate each other’s presence so you can sit here if you want…but we’re hitting the dance floor. Come on baek”

 

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and darted his eyes around because it was a bit awkward with as none of his friends arrived at as he had to hurry up because of Luhan. He went to the bar and ordered himself a glass of bloody mary and went back on the table, slowly sipping his drink. He spotted Baekhyun dancing and swaying to the beat with Kyungsoo. He watched with concentrated eyes how Baekhyun moved so elegantly despite the music being fast and loud. The asshole always moved with such gentility and polish rhythm it made Chanyeol angry for no damn reason.

 

After two songs, the duo decided to dance with others and Baekhyun was low key scouting for potential one night stand. He grinded his hips lewdly and arched his neck moving fluidly according to the beat and he smirked when he felt hands on his hips. He turned around and was faced with a pair of sultry eyes and strong jaw line. He pressed himself closer to the guy and when the hands on his hips moved down to his ass cheeks, he moaned filthily and grinded his hips. After dirty dancing with the stranger for about ten minutes, the guy whispered in his ears.

 

“Let’s get out of here”

 

Baekhyun whispered back seductively.

 

“I thought you’d never ask..”

 

The guy smirked and pulled him from the dancefloor.

 

“But let’s get a drink first. I’m kinda thirsty from all the erotic moves you made out there”

 

Chanyeol’s watchful eyes didn’t miss the whole action and his jaw clenched when the two came to the bar hand in hand. He downed his drink in one go, his eyes never leaving the pair. It’s time to humiliate Baekhyun back.

 

He made his way slowly towards them and stood beside the other guy, who was ordering their drink. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two. He turned his head at them and smiled.

 

“So how much is he paying you?”

 

Baekhyun just stare at him with a hint of disbelief painted in his eyes.

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

The guy asked him. Chanyeol snorted and point at Baekhyun with his thumb.

 

“He’s kind of a whore… he’s actually famous in our university..”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

The guy looked at Baekhyun who was staring at Chanyeol.

 

“Yes… so I’m helping you here buddy…. You don’t wanna catch STD..”

 

At that the guy paled and darted hiis eyes back and forth at Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The former plastered a smile on his face while the latter just rolled his eyes because he knew what the giant asshole was doing. The guy scratched his head, losing all his composure and suave attitude.

 

“Ummm…I guess I’ll just…you know…ummm”

 

“Just go”

 

Baekhyun snapped at him and the guy sauntered away cursing about whores and STDS. Chanyeol laughed in victory but it was cut short because Baekhyun’s lips were on his shortly.

 

Chanyeol tried to break away but Baekhyun kept his hold on him and kissed him like there’s no tomorrow. Chanyeol who didn’t want the shorter to dominate the kiss had no choice but to open his mouth and when Baekhyun slipped his tongue in, he reversed their position and held him by the waist and dominated the kiss. Even in situations like that, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol always wanted to stay in control, so he wouldn’t care about kissing Baekhyun, who he despised to death in public as long as he dominated the situation.

 

Chanyeol’s mind was going in a haywire because Baekhyun’s mouth felt so slick and warm. So familiar. He was broken out of his trance when the shorter pulled away due to lack of air and Chanyeol cursed because he kissed the faggot in public. But Baekhyun’s lust painted eyes and swollen lips made him forget his inhibitions because fuck it! He wanted to maul that mouth again.

 

Deciding not to be stupid this time, he pulled Baekhyun towards the washroom where the shorter kissed him and then punched him weeks ago. Baekhyun pushed him on the wall and stood on his tip toes to kiss the taller again. Just then, the door opened and two guys walked in. But they paid the two no heed as what they were doing wasn’t exactly unusual. Baekhyun feeling the taller’s discomfort just rolled his eyes and pulled him towards the stalls.

 

 

As soon as they made it into the farthest stall, Baekhyun locked the door and turned to Chanyeol who resumed his position and shoved his tongue down Baekhyun’s throat again. Baekhyun let out a filthy moan when Chanyeol grabbed him by the hips.  
He started palming Chanyeol through his jeans and felt the hardness of his erection, hot and throbbing inside the strain of his jeans. Without a single pause to their lip locking session, he unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper in one swift motion and pushed his hand inside the waistband of the giant’s underwear.

 

It was no surprise to Baekhyun that the giant was big. Indeed very big and he couldn’t wait to put it and feel it grow inside his mouth. With one last peck on the giants lip, he lowered himself and knelt on the floor. He heard Chanyeol’s breath hitched when his breath ghosted over the fabric of Chanyeol’s Calvin Klein underwear. With a sultry gaze at the taller who was peering down at him with eyes clouded with lust, he pulled out his cock from the strain his underwear.

Chanyeol let out a loud hiss when Baekhyun flicked his wrist, moving his soft hands up and down his shaft. The shorter thumbed the slit where pre-cum was oozing out in a circular motion and then continued moving up and down on it.

 

“Fuck….you fucker..”

 

The giant gasped out and Baekhyun smirked at that. He licked the head and pressed his tongue on the slit again, making Chanyeol gave out a throaty moan, encouraging Baekhyun to take the next step. He then engulfed the whole thing into his mouth, straight up swallowing the entire shaft. If there was one thing Baekhyun was proud of, it was his blowjob skills and Chanyeol also seemed to think the same because he buckled up his hips and started fucking his mouth.

 

Chanyeol braced himself on the bathroom wall, pants pulled down on his ankles as he fucked Baekhyun’s mouth steadily. The shorter’s mouth was hot…so wet that he couldn’t help but groan as he thrust his hips, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Baekhyun’s throat.

 

“Fuck your mouth….Byun…your mouth is so tight”

 

Baekhyun almost choked on the girth invading his throat when the gant pushed too hard and he pulled out. He licked the mushroom head, giving extra attention to the slit. He looked up at Chanyeol who was looking at him with a red face. He started pumping the length again and said to the taller.

“You’re right Chanyeol…. I’m a fucking slut… I’m a good whore for you… aren’t I..?”

 

He thumbed the slit again with extra pressure making Chanyeol hissed out another curse.

 

“Tell me I’m a good whore Chanyeol…”

 

He got up from his position and kissed the taller on the mouth again, making the taller taste himself on his mouth. His hand was still on Chanyeol’s cock, pumping away.

 

“How do you like your taste Chanyeol? Hmmmm? You taste so good in my mouth..”

 

Chanyeol pulled away and pushed him down on his knees again. He peered down at Baekhyun with a look of both determination and domination.

 

“Open up… suck me like the good whore you are Byun..”

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth and took the member in, deep throating it instantly.

 

Beads of sweats were forming on Chanyeol’s forehead. His breathing became ragged, he closed his eyes and gave out a deep moan as Baekhyun continued bopping up and down his member. The familiar sensation of his climax started coursing through his veins and he came in Baekhyun’s mouth, spurting warm sticky liquid down his throat.

Baekhyun gagged a little because he wasn’t ready but swallowed them anyway.

 

After Chanyeol came down from his high, he realized the situation he was in. He cursed loudly and tucked himself in. Baekhyun snorted and gave him a smirk as he leaned on the wall.

“That was nice wasn’t it”

 

Chanyeol glared at him and pushed him out of the stall.

“What? I just gave you the best head of your life and this how you repay me…?

 

Baekhyun taunted again because seeing Chanyeol all riled up was one of the best sights ever.

 

Chanyeol walked around the washroom frantically, his hands on his head while Baekhyun nonchalantly washed his hands on the sink. He could hear the giant cursing loudly and rolled his eyes.

 

“Look Park-“

 

Chanyeol cut him off and slammed him on the wall.

 

“If you tell anyone about this-“

 

“I’d rather die than let people know I've had your dick in my mouth”

 

Baekhyun glared defiantly at him. Chanyeol pushed him back again.

 

“What? Are you getting angry because I don’t want people to know you fucked my mouth…”

 

Baekhyun taunted further, making the taller angrier by each second.

 

“Wow…. Aren’t you a little possessive?... Don’t tell me you already have feeling for-“

 

He didn’t get to finish the sentence because Chanyeol’s fist collided with his jaw and he fell back.

 

“Don’t fucking come near me again. Byun. I will never become a faggot like you!”

 

With that he turned and left, leaving Baekhyun with an aching jaw and an amused snort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for ch-3,4 and 5 so please check them all out
> 
> My twitter is @Chanbaekish. Feel free to curse me out over there ;)

As much as Chanyeol didn’t want to see the little fucker’s face the next Monday, he knew it was inevitable because they were sharing two classes. And it’s not like he’s embarrass because of what happened on Saturday night, it’s simply because the shorty messed up his life so much…even his sex life with Yujin.

 

After he had left Baekhyun after receiving one of the best blowjobs he had ever experienced, he had went back to the club and his friends plus his girlfriend were already waiting for him. He had blurted out a half-ass excuse about Luhan bothering him at them. And after they were done, he drove his girlfriend back to her dorm because both her roommates were not home and it’s not like they were gonna care anyway. They were used to the couple having quite unconventional loud sex even when they’re around. As always, they had started with foreplay. With Yujin sucking on Chanyeol’s cock like it’s her last meal. Sure sex was always great between them, his girlfriend never rejected his invitations whether it was just oral or intercourse and they were always at it whenever it’s convenient.

 

But that night something unusual had happened. Chanyeol was moaning as his girlfriend took in his member like she had always done before. Like sucking the head first, licking the underside veins and then swallowing it in her small cavern. But that particular night, Chanyeol couldn’t help but remember the way Baekhyun’s tongue had traced his slit earlier, how his mouth was wet and warm and fit around Chanyeol’s girth perfectly. How Chanyeol felt like he was on heaven every time his cock hit the back of the shorter’s throat, how he had swallowed Chanyeol’s cum like it was the tastiest thing he ever had. More importantly, every time he closed his eyes, basking in the pleasure yujin was doing to him, Baekhyun’s face would appear on his mind as if it was glued on the back of his eyelids. His small droopy eyes which were staring up at him with the sultriest gaze Chanyeol had ever seen, the flush of his face and neck, lips swollen and puffy as he took Chanyeol’s shaft in his mouth, how his hair felt so soft when the taller pulled them as he thrust relentlessly into his mouth.

 

And that made Chanyeol angry because all he could think was the little fucker even when his girlfriend was sucking him off. So he grabbed her by the hair and started fucking her mouth hard and fast, making her choke because even though they had sex lots of time and him getting blown by Yujin was as usual as having dinner, it was the first time he had acted like that, like he was having sexual rampage on her. Yujin was shocked at that too. But it takes no more than some sweet talks and touching for her to forget it and Chanyeol tried his best not to think about Baekhyun as he thrust into her afterwards.

 

Baekhyun didn’t miss the ugly snarl on Chanyeol’s face as the taller spotted him already seated in their 11:30 corporate finance class. He smirked back at him because he knew whatever attitude he presented towards the taller, whether it’s subtle or not, it always ticked the giant off and Baekhyun always felt some kind of satisfaction at that. During the lecture he could see taller and his girlfriend sucking each other’s faces and Baekhyun gave out an ugly snort. Fucking horny bitches. Their professor was a man already in his early sixties and his vision was not 20/20 anymore. Moreover the old fart always read out the tutorials from his laptop so he never really looked at his students anyway. Baekhyun really wished that they would get caught and get thrown out from the lecture or even better, get their asses suspended for indecent behavior.

 

But unfortunately that didn’t happen and he started packing his stuffs slowly as their professor left. He waited for the others to leave first the others to leave first as always and then he slowly made his way towards the cafeteria to meet Kyungsoo for lunch. His friend wasn’t there yet as they had to do some magazine shooting for their semester project. At times like this, he always envied his friend because while he was drowning in figures and business ethics, his friend went to different places, taking pictures and writing fun articles on food and fashion. His self-pity party was disturbed when a figure stood beside the table he was occupying and when he looked up, he was greeted by none other than Park Chanyeol.

 

“So Byun Ass Baekhyun..”

 

The taller started making Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“How does it feel when you take it up in the ass..?”

 

He said out loud, purposely trying to humiliate him. His girlfriend joined soon after.

 

“Awwww….. Yeollie don’t be mean..”

 

“Baby just look at him… a fucking faggot and he thinks he owns the world…parading his gay ass around..”

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

Her girlfriend gasped out, hitting him on the arm. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes, wanting to shot them with his ‘gay-ass’ puke because they’re so fake and disgusting. Pretentious bitches! As usual he didn’t retort because he didn’t want to draw attention on him. Luckily, Kris one of Chanyeol’s friend called him and they left Baekhyun alone after that.  
Kyungsoo joined him just as Chanyeol and Yujin left. 

 

“Is Park still after your ass..?”

 

Baekhyun glared at him making his friend rolled his big eyes.

 

“You know what I mean… Gosh when will he ever stop..? So fucking annoying...”

 

“You know I can handle myself soo..”

 

Baekhyun smirked at his friend. Kyungsoo smirked back at him.

 

“I know bitch. Someday you’re gonna break him and I can’t wait for that to happen ”

 

 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t the type to buy his bedroom products so near his university, he preferred to buy them near his own apartment but that evening as he bought chips and chocolates for Kyungsoo for he was going to stay overnight at the other’s dorm for a movie marathon, he suddenly remembered that he was almost out of lubes and condoms so he bought them as well. He was paying for his purchases at the counter when he heard a tsk from his side. He turned to see Park Chanyeol standing there.  
“Wow…so those are your weapons…”  
He said condescendingly. Normally Baekhyun wouldn’t react to him in front of others. Most of the students buy stuffs like that from here anyway. So she’s not gonna judge him for buying them. Not like he cared anyways.

 

“There’s no need for weapons if you’re not going on a battle”

 

Baekhyun answered calmly.

 

“Oh I think it’s always a battle when you force cocks in your ass”

 

“Like how you force yours down my throat”

 

The cashier looked horrified at that and coughed awkwardly and Baekhyun smirked at the taller’s expression. 

 

“Listen here bitch-“

 

“As much as I love to listen to your childish insults, I have more important things to…”

 

Baekhyun grabbed the plastic bag containing his stuffs.

 

“I hope I don’t see you around”

 

He walked out from the shop and left Chanyeol burnt with anger.

 

Three weeks had passed after the incident at the bathroom and Baekhyun didn’t see Chanyeol much except for their shared classes. Chanyeol was still snarky as ever but like Baekhyun had told Kyungsoo before, he could handle himself just fine. It was a Friday night and Baekhyun was dressing up for another night at the club after two antagonizing weeks where he had exams and presentations day after day. Kyungsoo was joining him along with Luhan and Minseok. He was ready to get his ass invaded because he was practically dry for the past few weeks and his nimble fingers didn’t feel as good as hard cocks inside him. They toasted to ‘freedom’ after slaving themselves over their lessons and they drank and chat contentedly. As they danced along to the beat of a fast EDM song on the dance floor, Baekhyun felt hands on his hips and a hard chest on his back. He instantly knew what was gonna happen. He was used to to it really. Because this was always how it happened, hands on his hips firsts, then kisses on his thin long neck, an erection against his ass and then he would happily leave with the stranger. It was a normal occurrence, already sort of like a routine.

 

Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun who was grinding sinfully against a tall guy and he wondered why the shorter was there every time he was hanging at the club. He downed his third drink in one go and didn’t bother to listen to his girlfriend who was warning him not to drink so much. Chanyeol was frustrated. He didn’t know what to do. After Baekhyun had sucked him off three weeks ago, Chanyeol couldn’t get off properly without remembering the little fucker and his mouth whenever his girlfriend had suck him and that further infuriated him and he always had to hold himself back from fucking his girlfriend’s face because she hadn’t like it the first and only time he did that.

 

Chanyeol skeptically tore his eyes away from the silver-haired boy and started paying attention to his friends. After a while he decided to empty his bladder and excused himself towards the washroom where Baekhyun had sucked him off before.

Baekhyun was washing his hands when he saw Chanyeol stumbling inside the washroom and he wondered why they always had to meet there. The taller straightened up as soon as he saw Baekhyun and his facial expression show he was not very pleased to see him either.

 

“Hey faggot… waiting for another cock up your ass..?”

 

Baekhyun sighed and leaned on the counter because he was about to leave with a handsome stranger and he was not in the mood to deal with Chanyeol. The giant stalked towards him and stood before him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his sturdy chest.

 

“Answer me when I ask you a question whore!”

 

“Look I know you’re obsessed with me in some twisted way-“

 

“Shut the fuck up!”

 

“Maybe you get off by trying to piss me off daily..”

 

Baekhyun winced when his back met the wall from the taller’s push.

 

“Watch your dirty mouth Byun! I’m not here to play games with you!”

 

“So you’re here to put your cock in it again”

 

Chanyeol put more strength into the push and with his arms over the shorter’s chest. He was going to retort at him when he realized they were close. Too close and his breath hitched when he saw Baekhyun’s tongue licking his own lower lip. He looked at his eyes which were sparkling under the dim light of the room and then back at his lips again. The same lip that he kissed and sucked before, the same lip that took his whole length as if it was nothing…the same lip he couldn’t stop thinking about for the past weeks. He looked up at the shorter’s dead eyes again but this time he saw a hint of lust in them. He leaned in a little bit more and maybe Baekhyun wanted the same thing because next thing he knew both their lips met halfway and Chanyeol’s whole body was on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated ch 3,4&5 so please check them all out.   
> My twitter is @Chanbaekish. Feel free to curse me out over there ;)

Baekhyun opened his mouth and let the taller’s skillful tongue enter his and dominated his cavern. They sucked and kissed and nipped each other’s lips as he pushed the taller inside the stall for the second time. He moaned as he was being pushed against the wall, the taller's teeth grazing and his tongue licking his sensitive neck and Baekhyun decided he wanted to feel those plump lips on his again and he pulled Chanyeol by the hair and attacked his mouth. Chanyeol surprised by the smaller’s action gasped and Baekhyun dominated the kiss, licking the roof of his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Chanyeol tried to fight back to gain dominance but Baekhyun had the upper hand and kept on sucking and licking him relentlessly. He moaned when Baekhyun bit his lower lip because it felt so fucking good and when he felt delicate finger touching and grazing his body through his shirt he felt his member hardening to it.

 

Baekhyun licked Chanyeol’s jaw and down to his neck, nipping and sucking not too hard because he didn’t want to leave a mark. Chanyeol had a girlfriend, he knew that. But he couldn’t help but press himself closer as Chanyeol cupped his face with big hands and started attacking his mouth again. He dared to slip his hand inside the taller’s shirt, tracing the naked body, all hard and toned with muscles. He traced his hands further down and cupped the taller’s prominent erection through his jeans. He detached himself from Chanyeol’s lips and smirked at him, his hand palming the bulge.

 

“Guess what asshole..You’re little friend here is hard for me again..”

 

Chanyeol hated Baekhyun, infact he hated him more than he ever had at that moment from the smug little smile, the thin lips red and slick with both their spits, the beady eyes clouded with lust and the condescending yet sultry tone from his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to wreck the smaller. To make him writhe in pain and pleasure under him….to hear him scream out his name as he pounded him senseless and to show him who’s boss because Chanyeol wasn’t gonna let the fucker win. Not in a million years.

 

He could feel Baekhyun’s hard cock through his jeans too so he figured the shorter wanted him just as much in the moment. He pulled Baekhyun and kissed him again, tongue entering immediately. He was gonna dominate the smaller. He moved his hands down and cupped Baekhyun’s ass and kneaded them as he continued sucking his tongue and Baekhyun’s moan was so filthy, so lewd and Chanyeol’s cock twitched in his underwear.

 

“Let’s go to your place”

 

He whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, suprising him because Baekhyun never thought that this moment would happen. Park Chanyeol was going home with him. Park Chanyeol was going to fuck him. He didn’t care. He couldn’t when Chanyeol’s lips were sucking his and his ass was kneaded as if they were some kind of dough. He placed one last peck on the taller’s lips and pulled him out from the washroom and they made their escape through the back door, away from the watchful eyes of their friends.

 

As soon as they reached his car, Chanyeol pushed the little minx against the door and kissed him again. Hard. The parking lot was dark and quiet empty except for a few drunken people either yelling or puking their guts out. He fumbled with the door and then pushed Baekhyun in. He took the drivers seat and Baekhyun typed his address into the GPS. 

 

While driving, Chanyeol felt nimble fingers palming his crotch.

 

“Can you keep your hands to yourself for a few minutes… Or else we’ll die”

 

He gritted out.

 

“You die. I won’t”

 

Baekhyun answered nonchalantly and continued his ministration.

 

Luckily it was only a fifteen minutes’ drive to the shorter’s apartment otherwise Chanyeol would've creamed in his pants. When they reached Baekhyun’s flat, they took off their shoes and Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun against the door, thrusting his tongue inside the shorter’s mouth at once. 

“Bedroom”

 

Baekhyun said between kisses and he pulled the taller towards his bedroom, both stumbling and knocking things on the way, their lips never leaving each other all the way. Once they reached, Baekhyun took off his shirt and Chanyeol stared at him with big eyes.

 

“What? Don’t tell me you’ve never seen a guy’s naked body before..?”

 

He taunted and Chanyeol’s blank stare turned into a glare. Baekhyun smirked and wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck, hands caressing his nape.

 

“Finally you realized you’re about to fuck a guy..?”

 

Chanyeol’s glare turned harder and he put a finger on Baekhyun’s lips and he gritted out.

 

“Your dirty mouth is talking too much”

 

Baekhyun bit his finger with his sharp teeth making the taller yelped out in pain. Chanyeol then grabbed him by the neck and kissed him again because the fucker had the audacity to laugh at his pain. Soon, their kiss turned hot and heavy again and Baekhyun lifted the taller’s shirt, and the taller compiled by lifting his arms and letting the shirt fall on the ground. As Chanyeol sucked on his tongue for the nth time that night, Baekhyun grinded their erections together and Chanyeol was so ready to wrecked the little fucker. He took Baekhyun’s hand and placed it on his crotch, indicating that he wanted to be touched there. Baekhyun compiled and palmed a few times before he opened the buttons and slipped his hand inside the boxer and touched chanyeol’s naked cock, hard and heavy and he wanted to taste it so badly again. He knelt down and pulled the offending materials in one go and threw them off the side when the taller stepped out of them.

 

He thumbed the pre cum covered slit glistening under his bed room light. He licked the head and sucked on it and when he heard Chanyeol’s deep moan at that, he engulfed the thick shaft into his mouth, ready to be mouth fucked again. 

 

When he felt the same warm and slick mouth that fit snugly around him just as it had done before, Chanyeol couldn’t help but thrust his hips again, fucking the shorter’s mouth because the tip of his cock hitting the back of the shorter’s throat felt so fucking good and when Baekhyun hummed around his cock he thought he was gonna cum right there and then. So he pulled the shorter’s head away because he needed to see him beg, he wanted to see the little minx writhe under him. Chanyeol wanted to control him so badly. He pulled him up and kissed him hard on the mouth and pushed him down on the bed. The smaller took the hint and took off his pants and boxers in a whim.  
At that moment Chanyeol didn’t care that Baekhyun had a dick, and that it was hanging between his meaty thighs, hard and red from arousal. He didn’t care that Baekhyun was a guy, the one he hated with all his being, an uptight and prissy faggot. All his inhibitions were lost because Baekhyun was so seductive and hot and Chanyeol wanted a taste of the forbidden meal.

 

They kissed again when Chanyeol joined him on the bed and Baekhyun pushed him down, his head against the headboard. Then Baekhyun reached for the drawer at his bedside, pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and threw the latter at the taller.

 

“I’m sure you know how to put it on”

 

He said as he lubed up his fingers. Chanyeol snorted and tore the packet and rolled it on his meat.

 

“Good! Who knows what had been inside you seeing the fact that you’re a such whore..”

 

“And I’m very good at being one right”

 

Baekhyun retorted and circled his rim right in front of Chanyeol’s face.

 

“Sit back and relaxed..I know you don’t know the first thing about buttsex.. Since you’re as straight as a r-rod..”

 

He whimpered at the last word because he already pushed a finger in. Soon a second one was added and he started sciscorring and stretching himself, moaning obscenely.  
Chanyeol first stared at him dumbly and soon he understood what the shorter was doing. As Baekhyun added the third finger Chanyeol was fisting his own cock because Byun Baekhyun was so filthy and shaameless, he fucking loved it. It turned him on so fucking much. The moans…the sound of his three fingers slick with lube, going in and out of his pink hole.

 

“F-Fuck Chanyeol… fuck me now…Fuck me..”

 

Baekhyun moaned out and Chanyeol straightened himself and pulled the smaller up and laid him down against the headboard. He knew what to do. He had fucked many times before. The only difference was that that this time instead of a vagina, it was an asshole, Byun Baekhyun’s slutty asshole waiting to be impaled by his cock. He pulled Baekhyun’s fingers out, slapped some lube on his cock and lined it on the entrance. He slowly pushed in not because he cared about the smaller but because the hole swallowing his member was too tight. Too fucking tight and Baekhyun was moaning so loudly he swore his cock would twitch if it wasn’t being squeezed by the tightest tunnel. 

 

“Fuck…Byun.. You're so fucking tight”

 

He gritted out because his cocked was being squeezed and he slowly pushed in till he bottomed out. After catching his breath Baekhyun choked out and told him to move. He moved slowly at first, trying to adjust and set his pace but when Baekhyun screamed at him to move faster, he gripped him by the hips and started pounding at an animalistic pace.

 

Chanyeol’s cock was long and thick and felt so so good. Baekhyun could do nothing but gave into the shaft going in and out his hole. His mouth opened, lewd moans coming out from it. His hands fisted the sheets because Chanyeol’s dick game was too strong…too good.

The taller pulled out suddenly and Baekhyun whined at the loss. He was then flipped by strong arms on his front, his ass up in the air. His sinful moans were resumed when Chanyeol entered him from behind, so hard and so fast, balls banging against his ass cheeks.

 

“Fuck your ass. Byun. Your too tight.. So fucking tight..”

 

Chanyeol grunted out between thrusts.

 

“I didn’t expect you to be this tight… you whore..”

 

Baekhyun just moaned at that.

 

“Is my hole good enough for you…? Is my slutty hole tight enough for you..you bastard”

 

Baekhyun taunted. He liked dirty talks. He may be a quiet guy but he liked to scream and talk dirty to anyone who’s fucking him. Byun Baekhyun liked dirty talks. Fact.

 

Chanyeol grabbed his hips and adjusted his position and when he thrust in again, it hit his prostate directly and Baekhyun screamed in a high pitch voice.

 

“Right there… You fucking bastard! Right fucking there…Nggggh..”

 

Chanyeol continued his animalistic thrust and licked Baekhyun’s back because everything was so filthy, so lewd and so so hot.

 

“Do you feel good Baekhyun…? I’m gonna rip you apart with my cock….Do you want that..?”

 

Baekhyun nodded and gasped with every hit on his spot.

 

“Mhhhhh…So good chanyeol…So fucking good…I’m gonna cum.. I’m gonna fucking cum”

 

Baekhyun screamed out and white spurts of cum landed on his abdomen and onto the sheets. He came untouch. That was the first time he came untouched and the bastard was still pounding his ass and it didn’t take long for him to grow hard again. He then freed himself from the taller’s hold and pushed him down on the bed and he wanted to laugh at the dumb expression on his face. He straddled the guy and when Chanyeol realized what he was about to do, he cursed loudly.

 

“Fucking hell Byun! You didn’t lie when you said you’re good at this… You’re a very slutty whore aren’t – Holy shit!!”

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Baekhyun sank down on his erect cock and he felt the velvety walls of his ass hole again, slicked from lube and so so hot.

 

“You talk too much Park”

 

Baekhyun said and took his lips, all the while bouncing up and down on his shaft. They moaned into each other’s mouth, the air filled with stench from their intense fucking. They licked each other’s mouth, tongue intertwining and Chanyeol swallowed the shorter’s moans as he kneaded his ass cheeks. He then pushed him down and entered him from behind again.

 

Baekhyun was screaming again at every hit on his already abused prostate. He felt his second climax for the night building up in his coil. His breaths became ragged and his toes started to curl.

 

“You’re gonna cum again from my cock aren’t you… you're such a slut for my cock.....such a cockslut!”

 

Chanyeol whispered menacingly from behind and Baekhyun tried to meet every thrust by pushing his ass back. After a few antagonizing minutes he came again and this time his orgasm was so intense. His eyes rolled at the back and his whole body shook with pleasure from the wave. The last thing he heard was Chanyeol saying he’s gonna cum too before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this without checking so please excuse my mistakes for now ajsjhsjsjs.   
> Let's be friends on Twitter @Chanbaekish

The next Monday when they met, everything was the same. No awkwardness, no attachment..no aquiescence to what they did on Saturday night. Baekhyun merely acknowledged Chanyeol’s presence and the taller was being snarky as usual. It was a given that none of them talked about what happened or tell anyone about it. They were just enemies who had sex because they were both caught in the moment. No air of fuzzy feelings or embarrassment between them. It was a silent agreement between the both of them that it was a mere one night stand, a spur of the moment thing.

 

When Baekhyun woke after the next day after experiencing one of the best fuck he ever had, Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen and he was still butt naked, covered in his cum. He got up groggily and took a shower. He wasn’t mad or sad that Chanyeol left him like that because that was what he had expected from the giant. Not an ounce of care and Baekhyun preferred to keep it that way. It was easier to live like that.

 

It was a Wednesday when they met one on one for the first time after they fucked and Baekhyun was waiting for Kyungsoo in a café near their university. He was browsing through his instagram checking updates when Chanyeol walked in. The giant ordered coffee for him and his girlfriend who he was going to meet after at the counter when he spotted the silver haired boy in occupying one of the empty tables. Instead of waiting at the counter he made his way towards the smaller and stood beside him till he felt the taller’s presence. 

 

As usual, Baekhyun didn’t show any emotion and just stared at Chanyeol blankly, his phone still in his hands. 

 

“I know I am handsome but are you just gonna stare at me like that?”

 

The taller asked, a handsome smirk on his face. Baekhyun glanced down at his phone and then back up at the taller’s face. There was no change in his expression whatsoever and Chanyeol felt like punching the day lights out of him again. Why couldn’t Byun Baekhyun just react like a normal person? Why did he have to be so emotionless?? They just stared at each other like that with Baekhyun as blank as a paper and Chanyeol contemplating whether he should punch Baekhyun’s face.

 

When Kyungsoo reached the Café, his sight was meted by the enemy duo having a staring contest and he quickly rushed to their sides, scared that they might have a fist fight in public. Both were broken out of their trance by the arrival of said guy.

 

“The fuck are you guys doing eye-fucking in the middle of a café?”

 

Kyungsoo exclaimed loudly and Chanyeol scowled at him.

 

“Like I would ever eye-fuck this little faggot here”

 

“You are such an asshole park Chanyeol”

 

Kyungsoo retaliated, trying to save as much dignity for his friend. Just then the waiter called for Chanyeol’s name as his order was ready and he gave one last scowl to Baekhyun and left. Kyungsoo huffed and took his seat across Baekhyun.

 

“I swear I will kill him on your behalf someday..”

 

Baekhyun just shrugged and told him to order something as he was already hungry.

 

 

“Luhan invited us to watch their match on Friday night..”

 

Kyungsoo said nonchalantly as they made their way back to their university.

 

“And?”

 

Baekhyun asked quirking his eyebrow making his friend rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re going. Both of us. You and me”

 

His friend stated and Baekhyun groaned.

 

“I haven’t agreed yet Soo!”

 

“You know what Byun Baekhyun! I’m flattered that you want me as your only friend…But you need to socialize once in a while and no! Your one night stands don’t count! So shut your trap! Buckle up your belt and ready to have some fun”

 

Baekhyun sighed and followed his bossy ass of a friend.

 

 

Baekhyun knew it was impossible to change Kyungsoo’s mind, so he did his assignments and other student responsibilities first. He may like clubbing and getting laid, but at the end of the day he was still a student and his studies should be his first priority. He cursed his friend repeatedly as he dressed himself up in front of the mirror. Even though it may only be a football match between different teams from their university, he knew better than to dress casually. He took a final glance at his image, all dolled up in a white tee under a leather jacket, black torn jeans and a pair of shiny boots. He first thought of maybe hooking up with someone from the audience but then he realized that they’re all probably from their university and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to have unnecessary encounter with them. But then there was Chanyeol, his so-called nemesis who fucked him thoroughly last week and he frowned at himself. But he redeemed himself because it was only a one-time thing and Chanyeol was apparently disgusted by him. So it probably won’t happen again. 

 

He was waiting for his friend near the entrance when the tall asshole spotted him.

 

“Look who decided to dragged his gay-ass here…”

 

The taller mocked as he made his way towards the stadium with his friends in tow. Surprisingly, his girlfriend wasn’t attached to him and Baekhyun just looked at the other way, not even sparing a second to the taller. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes at the smaller and his ‘diva’ like attitude and stepped closer.

 

“Hey…I’m talking to you little twink..”

 

He turned his head and looked at the taller who was smirking at him and he just looked at him with his default expression.

 

“Sorry. But I don’t speak pretentious asshole”

 

He said in a quiet yet firm voice and Chanyeol’s friends laughed at the taller’s expanse. 

 

Another blow to his pride and Chanyeol flared up and stepped closer.

 

“Listen here you little bitch-“

 

“Like I said I don’t speak pretentious asshole”  
Baekhyun muttered again and Sehun pulled Chanyeol away from him because the crowd started to turn up and they didn’t want to cause a drama in front of the nosy students. Kyungsoo turned up five minutes later after said ‘pretentious asshole’ and his friends left and he just waved it off when his friend apologized for being late. They made their way into the stadium and took their seats near the entrance itself. The game started shortly and Baekhyun spotted Luhan right away with his honey blonde hair. He wasn’t much of a sports fan but he could tell that Luhan was a good player. He was a fast runner he always handled the ball strategically . Kyungsoo cursed every time Luhan’s team lost the ball to the other team, clearly engrossed in the game.

 

Five minutes after they started the second half, Baekhyun cursed himself for having a small bladder. He shouldn’t have drunk that can of coke. The game was in full swing already, both teams attempting to score the first goal into their opponent’s goal post. 

 

“Soo… I have to pee..”

 

He whispered-yell because of the ear-deafening cheers from people around them.

 

“Okay…Do you need me to go with you..?”

 

His friend yelled back and Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“It’s fine. I won’t be long”

 

“Okay..”

 

As soon as he relived himself in one of the stalls, he heard a voice speaking and he at once could tell that it was none other than Park Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun wondered what the chances are of them meeting every time because there were thousands of other students in their university. Chanyeol didn’t see him yet as he was leaning on the wall facing the other side from Baekhyun who was washing his hands.

 

“I know….i miss you too baby…I’ll see you soon..”

 

And Baekhyun knew he was talking to his girlfriend. The taller turned around as Baekhyun was wiping his hands dry with paper towels.

 

“Ah… it’s you again..”

 

The taller simply said, acknowledging his presence and Baekhyun tried to walk past him and go out the door. But the taller had other things in mind as he grabbed his armed and pushed him harshly against the wall.

 

“Listen here bitch! You listen when I talk to you..”

 

“Get the fuck away from me Park Chanyeol”

 

Baekhyun said in a monotone voice and looked up at the taller. Chanyeol just smirked and placed both his arms near the smaller’s head, encaging him. He met Baekhyun’s eyes and tsked at the smaller.

 

“Why do you have such dead as fuck eyes? Hmmm…?”

 

He asked and Baekhyun just stared at him, his eyes still giving no emotions.

 

“And the eyeliners..? You thought it’d make them look prettier..? That’s why you always line them isn’t it?”

 

The taller mocked.

 

“It’s none of your business”

 

“Oh yes it is. Your fucking eyes, the way you move so slowly like the prissy bitch you are, your silver hair… your everything annoys me you know..?”

 

He whispered lowly into the smaller’s ears. The air around them was becoming tense but not because od the hatred between them.

 

“And that’s my problem because..?”

 

Baekhyun asked making the taller chuckled.

 

“Oh it is! Byun. Because you’re a prissy little faggot who-“

 

“Funny how you always called me that when you had your cock deep inside me just last week”

 

Baekhyun conveniently cut him off, making the taller dropped his cockiness.

 

“And I don’t see you complaining about me being gay when you plunged in and out of my ass hole”

 

Their faces were so close and Baekhyun could see how Chanyeol’s expression darkened at that. 

 

It’s true that Chanyeol often thought about how they fucked last week even though it disgusts him to the core. If he was being honest with himself, it was one of the best fuck he ever had. Byun Baekhyun’s asshole was so tight, squeezing and milking him to the last drop. He was also so shameless and so vulgar, moaning and screaming in bed that Chanyeol wanted to pound him senseless again and again till he lost his voice, till he destroys his tight as fuck cunt.  
In that moment, the smaller was looking up at him defiantly and the air around them shifted from just intense to that of sexual tension. Chanyeol gazed down at the smaller’s eyes and they were staring back at him fiercely, as if challenging him to make the first move. All his inhibitions were lost because Byun Baekhyun was so fucking sexy right now, with his heavily lined eyes and pink lips. He couldn’t help it so he ducked his head down and nipped the skin on the smaller’s neck.

 

There it was again, the scent of the diva wafting into his nose. He had become familiar with it in the last few days. It was so exhilarating, so addictive and he darted his tongue out and taste it. He then moved his head and claimed the soft lips. The familiarity of the softness, the way it puckered around his thicker ones burnt him to his core and he licked the bottom lip and shoved his tongue inside the smaller’s warm and wet cavern.

 

Baekhyun was kissing him back just feverishly but leaving dominance to him. Chanyeol taking his chance sucked on the smaller’s slick tongue earning a sensual moan and his cock was slowly coming to life. He cradled Baekhyun’s head and pressed himself closer, leaving no space between them, nose to nose, and their tongues intertwining in a battle. Everything was wet, so lewd and so so hot. He pulled away, gasping for air and it seemed Baekhyun wasn’t satisfied because he was pulled backagain.

 

“I didn’t say we’re done”

 

And he crashed his lips on Chanyeol again, tongue entering immediately but Chanyeol quickly gained dominance again. He licked the roof of the smaller’s mouth and swirled it around, brushing with his soft wet ones. He then nibbled his bottom lip and the bit on it making the smaller moaned out erotically and Chanyeol’s cock twitched in his pants. He wanted the bitch so much. To have him writhe in pain and pleasure under him again and he slid his hands under Baekhyun’s shirt, touching the soft skin. He moved his hands up and when they brushed against his nipples Baekhyun bit Chanyeol’s lip. Hard. Chanyeol cursed and retract his lips, his hands still touching the buds which were hardening under his touch.

 

“So you like it when you’re being touched here…”

 

He whispered huskily and Baekhyun closed his eyes. Chanyeol leaned down and bit his earlobe.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you again…? You little whore..?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t answer and Chanyeol let out a gasp when long fingers danced on his erect cock through his jeans.

 

“I think you’re the want who wants to fuck me again Chanyeol..”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be friends on Twitter @Chanbaekish

The second time they fucked, it happened in Suho’s house. Suho was a rich senior. His family owned a pharmaceutical company and he was known for throwing lavishing parties with free booze. Despite being the life of the party, he was a good student with straight A’s and he was the student’s body council president when he was in his junior year.

Luhan’s team had won the match. It was a matter of luck because he himself had managed to score at the last minute, exactly at 88 minutes out ofand Kyungsoo was practically flying off his seat, screaming his friend’s name.

Baekhyun had left Chanyeol alone in the bathroom after giving him a boner. But Chanyeol wasn’t angry. Because he had whispered into the smaller’s ears to meet him at the celebration party afterwards.

 

‘to continue where we left off’

 

He had whispered, licking the shell of Baekhyun’s ear seductively and then kissing him on the mouth again. Chanyeol was a regular audience in matches like this and he knew the celebration party always took place in Suho’s. It didn’t matter which team wins or loses because Suho always takes the responsibility of providing the ‘entertainment’ to students post matches.

Baekhyun wasn’t planning on going but with pleads from Kyungsoo and Luhan, man of match himself wavered his stance. Plus the asshole was asking to meet him there. It wasn’t like Baekhyun was going just because the taller told him to. In fact he would’ve taken the opposite direction to whatever the prick pointed to. It wasn’t like he planned to have sex with the asshole again. But it’s not that he didn’t want to sleep with him either. Chanyeol was a good lay with his thick cock and frantic thrusts. He felt the sexual tension between them too. Maybe Chanyeol was as dense as a rock thinking it was pure hate between them but Baekhyun felt otherwise. He thought they needed to get it out of their systems.

 

So he reluctantly followed Kyungsoo’s car all the way to Suho’s house. Ten minutes into the party and he was on his to the kitchen to grab a drink that he was pulled away from his track and then up on the stairs and then inside the last room on the hallway. As soon as the door shut, he was pinned on the wall and Chanyeol’s lips were on his in a matter of seconds. Baekhyn didn’t deny entry when skillful tongue pried his mouth open and they started making out again. Baekhyun being the sly vixen that he is nudged his knees on the taller’s crotch and started rubbing against him making the taller moaned. He traced the Chanyeol’s toned body with his delicate fingers, letting only the tips graze over the skin and Chanyeol’s grip on his waist was becoming tighter.

 

They parted for air and they just stared at each other, their breaths coming out short and lips slicked with each other’s saliva. Chanyeol was the first to lean in again, claiming his lips again and Baekhyun tangled his hands on the taller’s hair when large hands started kneading his ass cheeks. After making out for a couple of minutes, Chanyeol pushed him down on the bed and hovered on top of him. Baekhyun knew what the taller wanted and took off his leather jacket and white shirt. He then tugged on the taller’s shirt wordlessly demanded him to take it off too. After both their tops were taken off, Chanyeol’s mouth descended on his neck, licking and nipping the skin over there.

 

“You’d come all the way here just for me to fuck you…”

 

Chanyeol whispered in his ear, licking and biting the earlobe.

 

“I know this isn’t your kind of scene Byun..”

 

He said, kissing Baekhyun’s jawline and then sucked on the junction where his shoulder and neck meet.

 

“You’ll let your enemy fuck you right…’cos you’re such a slut for me..”

 

Chanyeol bit the skin there and Baekhyun let out a lewd moan. Chanyeol went lower and touched the rosy nipples on the smaller’s chest.

 

“You like it when I touch you here right..”

 

Both his thumbs started trailing small circles on the perky nubs, making it hard. He then flick out his tongue and lickedone after the other and then sucked on them hard. Baekhyun’s back arched and he fisted the sheets making the taller laughed.

 

“You’re so sensitive Byun…such a horny, sensitive bitch..”

 

The taller muttered and claimed Baekhyun’s mouth again. Baekhyun bit back his reply all the while because he will strike back when he the time was right.

 

While Chanyeol sucked on his tongue, he lifted his hips up, grinding their members through their jeans and Chanyeol let out a gasp at the smaller’s action. Baekhyun then reached down and grabbed Chanyeol’s cock through his jeans and started palming it. The taller groaned and got up from his position and kneeled on the bed and started taking off his belt.

 

“You want to taste this cock again don’t you?”

 

And Baekhyun couldn’t help but nodded because it was the truth. He wanted to taste the thick member and feel it grow inside his mouth again. Chanyeol hissed as soon as his erect member hit the cold air and Baekhyun’s nimble hands were around it in a matter of seconds. Baekhyun thumbed the slit where pre cum was gathering and smeared it down on the whole shaft for easier movements. He flicked his wrist expertly, squeezing the member with just enough pressure making the taller groan in pleasure.

Baekhyun looked up at the taller questioningly when a hand grabbed his, halting his movements on the taller’s shaft.

 

“Now put that bitchy mouth to use… I wanna fuck it so bad..”

 

Just as he said, Chanyeol fucked his mouth hard, making him gagged in more than one occasion but Baekhyun loved every minute of it.

 

“Yes..like that…suck it hard..”

 

The taller rasped out, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Baekhyun’s throat.

 

“Your mouth was made for sucking cocks isn’t it.. w-whore..”

 

And Baekhyun was so hard that he ultimately had to unzip his jeans and touch himself with one hand. When Chanyeol felt an orgasm approaching, he stopped his thrusts and pulled out from the smaller’s mouth. Baekhyun was looking up at him from his position and Chanyeol felt like he was the king of the world. The bitch looked submissive, peering up at him with his lined-eyes. He dragged his cock across the smaller’s cheeks, smearing his pre cum and Baekhyun’s saliva on the soft skin there.

 

“You’re such a cockslut Byun..”

 

He stated and Baekhyun darted his tongue out and licked the tip of his cock and Chanyeol felt like fucking his mouth again but he held himself back because he wanted to fuck something else and that was Baekhyun’s tight ass hole. He held the smaller’s head with one hand and position his member on the smaller’s lips. He then rubbed the tip and traced it across pink lips, still slick with pre cum and saliva.  
As much as Baekhyun liked to play with the taller’s cock, he wanted it inside him so he pushed the taller down and straddled him at one. He looked down at Chanyeol’s surprised expression and placed his finger on the lips.

 

“You talk too much asshole…and I want you inside me now..” 

 

He whispered and kissed him hard on the mouth. Then he got up from his position and started tugging Chanyeol’s jeans and briefs at once. Once he was done, he took off his too and all the while, Chanyeol was taking out a packet of condom and lube from the back pocket of his jeans which he discarded later on the floor. He then threw the stuffs at the smaller.

 

“How convenient..”

 

The smaller smirked at Chanyeol because he figured the taller wanted to fuck him again so much.

 

“Just shut up and put the condom on me”

 

Chanyeol ordered and Baekhyun just shrugged and rolled it on him.

 

“Now finger yourself in front of me just like before”  
The taller rasped out and spread Baekhyun’s leg. Baekhyun tore the packet with his teeth and poured half of it on his finger and circled his pink rim right in front of Chanyeol. He then slowly inserted one finger first, then another and soon the third finger joined. He scissored himself and dug them around, searching for his spot.

 

Chanyeol was watching intently as the smaller’s long fingers disappeared in the tight hole. He decided he wanted to try and pulled them out, earning a whine from the smaller. He looked at the hole, red and gaping a bit from Baekhyun’s finger and he scooped the excess lube around it with his fingers and then spread them on it. Baekhyun leaned back on his hands, his body in a sitting position as his legs were being spread to the maximum, his ass hole presented to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol’s middle finger entered in a swift motion, thrusting in and out and he told the taller to enter the second one when he felt being eased enough from the big finger. He looked up and was quite amused at the taller, who was concentrated on fingering him for the first time. Chanyeol was a fast learner; stretching and scisorring until he deemed the smaller was loosen enough. He cursed because his own cock was so hard and flipped the smaller on his stomach. He bended Baekhyun’s knees and positioned his ass up. He muttered.

 

“This was I won’t be able to see your snarky face..”

 

“Shut the fuck up and put it in”

 

Baekhyun rasped out and CHanyeol entered in one swift movement and drawled out a long moan, settling himself in the warmth that was Baekhyun’s ass hole. 

 

“Move asshole”

 

The smaller grunted out and Chanyeol started pounding away. He changed his pace from slow to fast, fast to slow making the smaller screamed at him to stop teasing.

 

“I don’t tease….Baekhyun..”

 

He muttered as he slowly thrust inside the smaller.

 

“ I do what I want…”

 

Baekhyun grunted and pushed himself up on his elbows and started pushing his ass back and that gave Chanyeol a new idea. He bended his head and suck the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

“Fuck yourself on me Byun…”

 

He whispered, biting the skin there and Baekhyun mewled at the words. He position himself and started pushing his hips back, his hole swallowing up all of Chanyeol’s shaft.

 

“Fuck…this is sooo good..”

 

He moaned out and Chanyeol looked down on his cock, going in and out of the smaller’s tight cunt and he held Baekhyun by the hips, encouraging his movements. After a while, he grabbed the smaller by the waist as he lay down on the bed, his cock still inside Baekhyun.

 

“Now ride me bitch”

 

Baekhyun let out a whimper and then placed his legs on each side of the taller and started moving up and down on the length.

 

“Your cock is so big…Chanyeol…i-it fills me up so good…”

 

He said and then moved his ass around, making Chanyeol moaned too. He lifted his hips up and then sank down on the cock again as Chanyeol lifted his hips up to meet his.

 

Everything was sticky and hot and dirty and Baekhyun came with a high pitched scream, bouncing up and down on Chanyeol’s member.

 

“Fuck-Fuck……”

 

Chanyeol came seconds later, shooting his load inside the condom. Baekhyun got off the taller and slumped on the bed, chest heaving and body spent. They didn’t say anything and just stayed like that. After catching his breath, Baekhyun got up and made his way towards the bathroom while the taller just stared at him. After cleaning himself up, he went back to the room where the taller was still on the bed and quickly put his clothes on.

 

“I hope this doesn’t happen again..”

 

He muttered as he fixed his hair and Chanyeol scoffed.

 

“Like I’d wanna fuck you again…little faggot”

Baekhyun turned around and stared at the taller.

 

“Says the guys who fucked me twice..”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes flared up again and Baekhyun mentally rolled his eyes. The bastard was full of shit. But it wasn’t Baekhyun’s problem.

 

“I hope we don’t see each other again”

 

He said as he opened the door and  
walked out just to meet with the angry eyes of Kyungsoo, who was standing outside the door, arms across his chest and a dark look on his face.

 

“What the fuck was that Byun Baekhyun?” 

 

He said in a hard tone and Baekhyun had no choice but to come clean to his friend. 

 

 

“Twice?? You guys fucked twice? And youre lucky most of them are downstairs because youre both loud as fuck”

 

Kyungsoo yelled incredously and Baekhyun winced at the tone.

 

“It’s nothing to worry about Soo..”

 

He started and his friend rolled his big eyes.

 

“I told you I can handle myself..”

 

Kyungsoo sighed and slumped his shoulders.

 

“I still can’t believe it..Why would you open up your ass to the bastard who …..”

 

“He has a big cock”

 

Baekhyun shrugged and walked ahead, his friend muttering curses as he followed him.

 

Chanyeol kept still on the bed, naked. The room still smelled of sex and he was reminded of the fact that he had fucked the little faggot again. He cursed as the image of Baekhyun getting pounded by him again and again played on his min. The smaller was so disgustingly alluring. It’s as if he was seducing Chanyeol to fuck him again with his heavily lined eyes and pink lips. He cursed again and again because reality hit him hard on the head. Baekhyun was a disgusting excuse of a human being and he had fucked him. Twice. He groaned and clenched his jaw. He decided it wasn’t his fault. It was all Baekhyun’s fault because he was the gay one, the one taking in cocks in his ass hole. And just because Chanyeol had sex with him didn’t make him gay. No he was not gay. He will never be gay. He got up from his position and reached for his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and dialed his girlfriend’s number.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I'm going to post all the chapters..., 16 chapters + the epilogue tonight so please check them out if the story interest y'all :)

When Chanyeol reached downstairs, he went straight to the kitchen to grab himself a cool can of beer, what he didn’t expect was to see his girlfriend there.

 

“Yeol”

 

She called out, in her hand was a can of Heineken and Chanyeol sighed internally because he just wanted to head to his dorm and sleep off. She marched towards him and pecked him on the cheek.

 

“Surprise”

 

She smiled at him and Chanyeol just smiled back.

 

“Why didn’t you pick up my call?”

 

“I told you I wanted to surprise you”

 

Chanyeol hummed nonchalantly as then captured her lips in a bruising kiss, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth at once as she kissed back just as feverishly. There were catcalls and cheers from the people in the kitchen and Chanyeol just flipped them the middle finger as he continued tongue fucking his girlfriend. As they pulled away for air, Yujin shamelessly palmed his crotch and whispered seductively in his ear.

 

“Why don’t we continue this upstairs?”

 

Chanyeol just sighed out loud as he inhaled her girlfriend’s sweet flowery scent, a big contrast to the scent he had greedily inhaled not even an hour ago. A fucking addictive scent full of musk and something earthy which never failed to make his blood boil and rushed them through his veins. But his girlfriend’s scent was nothing but flowery and sweet. It didn’t make his blood boil or desire pulse in his veins. It was just calming. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

“I’m sorry baby…but I’m tired tonight..”

 

His girlfriend pouted at him and she leaned up on her high heels and kissed him on the mouth again.

 

“But you were never tired for a quick fuck Yeol”

 

Chanyeol just smiled and pecked her lips again.

 

“I am tonight…. Come on I’ll drop you off on the way..”

 

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the door.

 

Baekhyun lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was a Saturday morning and he could sleep in as long as he want but heunfortunately woke up at nine and he couldn’t go back to sleep anymore. He was thinking whether he should just have cereal or go down to the waffle house across the street for breakfast when his phone chimed indicating a text.

 

KyungJa:  
U up for Karoake 2nite? With Luhan and frens

Baekhoe:  
No

Kyungja:  
Gud! I’ll come and pick yo ass up @9

Baekhyun just sighed because he knew Kyungsoo was gonna do it anyway. He got up slowly and decided to go the Waffle house because he needed to do some grocery shopping anyway. 

At exactly 9:10 Kyungsoo called him and ordered him to come down because he was lazy to go up. Baekhyun sighed again because his best friend was such a demanding bitch. When he slipped into the passenger seat of Kyungsoo’s baby blue Honda Civic, his friend started lecturing him about how he needed to socialize from to time and how someone who’s socially awkward like Baekhyun was lucky to have an angel like him as a friend. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes.

 

Hongdae was always flooded with students especially on Saturday nights like this. The wide streets were always filled with youths having the time of their lives. There was always something happening there from small showcases to dance competitions and not to mention the soothing performances of Buskers on the side. Baekhyun though an introvert found it refreshing to hang out there from time to time. The Karaoke lounge Luhan booked was actually a famous one. The name displayed on a neon yellow sign almost blinded Baekhyun when he got out of the car.

 

When they reached their booth, Luhan was singing to ‘Bad Boy’ by Red Velvet while doing the moves and Minseok was cheering him on from the side. Next was Tao, a Chinese guy who was an Anthropology student as Baekhyun noted from Luhan’s quick introduction, who bravely took the mike and did his own version of a song Baekhyun often heard Kyungsoo playing in his car.

Baekhyun curtly albeit politely declined their offer for him to sing and he sat in the corner, drinking a bottle of beer. Luhan who was a bit tipsy pulled Kyungsoo out from his seat beside Baekhyun and thrust the mike into his hand. Together they sang their off tuned rendition of ‘Like rain like music’ and Baekhyun winced because he thought he was going deaf from the all the screeching made by the duo.

 

It was almost 11 when Chanyeol barged in with Sehun. They were currently on a snack-break, stuffing their faces with ddeokbokki and Soondae and the tall guy did some bro-hug with Luhan as they were roommates. 

 

“Oh god!”

 

Chanyeol moaned out when he saw Baekhyun sitting on the corner and when Luhan asked him what’s wrong, he said “that faggot is everywhere”. Luhan just punched him on the arm and scolded him to stop being such a douche. Baekhyun however remained impassive.The tall duo stayed only a few minutes because Chanyeol suddenly announced that they had to go.

 

“You just got here. Stay for at least one song”

 

Luhan whined and Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“Can’t Hyung. I’ve to meet Yujin”

 

Luhan then just waved him off.

 

“I get it. You need your daily dose of your girlfriend’s pussy. Got get it boy”

 

Chanyeol just flipped him the finger. Just as he was about to walk out of the door, Baekhyun caught the taller’s glance on him and they stared at each other for a few seconds before Chanyeol broke the stare and walked out of the door. Nobody seemed to notice because the light was dim and Luhan and Minseok were already fighting over who got to pick the next song.

 

 

Chanyeol’s thrusts were frantic and hurried as he pounded hard and fast into the tight wet walls.

 

“More Chanyeol…More..”

 

Yujin moaned out from under him. He closed his eyes trying to feel his completion approaching, concentrating on his girlfriend’s high-pitched screams but then suddenly a mop of silver hair, a set of brown dead eyes and a pair of pink thin lips flashed in his mind and he halted, making his girlfriend whined. He looked down at his girlfriend, her round eyes and red thick lips and he shook his head, trying to rid himself from the image of Baekhyun and then continued his thrusts.  
   
After both of them reach their completion, Chanyeol dumped his body on the mattress next to his girlfriend, both trying to catch their breaths. After a while Yujin turned and kissed him on the lips.

 

“Yeol what’s wrong with you?”

 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and turned his head at her.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She  just rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

 

“You’re so out of it these days..”

 

“Out of what?”

 

“You look like you’re in a daze all the damn time. Are you drugs?”

 

Chanyeol shot up from his position and stared down at her incredously.

 

“Why the fuck are would I do that shit?”

 

She just shrugged and pulled the covers over her naked chest and Chanyeol protested inwardly because he couldn’t feast on the sight of her soft mounds anymore. Instead of reaching for the softness of her breasts to feed his remaining primal needs, he got up and quickly put his clothes on and then grabbed his phone from her night stand.

 

“So you’re leaving already?”

 

His girlfriend huffed and Chanyeol just hummed nonchalantly.

 

“No round two?”

 

Chanyeol sighed.

 

“Yes no round two. Not tonight baby, I’m kinda tired”

 

She got from from her position and fumbled to put her black lace panties on as she scowled at Chanyeol.

 

“See this is what I’m talking about. You don’t care about me anymore”

 

Chanyeol whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at her accusation.

 

“Oh! So I don’t feel like having sex and suddenly I don’t care about you anymore?”

 

“I’m not talking about only tonight Yeol. You rarely call or text me these days. You didn’t make any efforts to see me, and guess what? We didn’t have sex for two weeks straight Chanyeol. Two fucking  weeks!”

 

She threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly and Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair because he honestly didn’t want to fight. He’s tired and he just wanted to sleep.

 

“I’m really tired tonight baby..”

 

He sighed again and Yujin herself just let out a sigh.

 

“All right..”

 

Chanyeol walked towards her and kissed her lips.

 

“I’ll call you later okay”

 

On Monday, everything was as normal as it could be for Chanyeol, except for the fact that his eyes caught  Byun Baekhyun and his lithe figure leaning on the wall near the classroom, a phone in his hand. Chanyeol didn’t really want to waste a breath on checking the smaller’s body out but it was involuntary. The smaller was wearing a tight black skinny jeans with a thin white tee and he could see the outline of every curves, the slightly tapered waist, the too-wide-for-a-guy’s hips, his jeans covered butt cheeks so perky and thighs so thick and meaty. Sure he had seen the guy naked a couple of times while he was drilling into him, but his horny mind never really paid attention to the guy’s figure. And it was fucking sinful to have such a body for a man. And that made Chanyeol suddenly disgusted. 

 

Just as his eyes turned into narrow slits, the figure standing before him suddenly turned and they just looked at each other, Chanyeol with his eyes narrowed and Baekhyun with his default blank eyes. Five seconds passed and Baekhyun looked at his phone and then walked past Chanyeol as if he was not there, making the taller let out a scoff and then he realized…was he expecting some sort of acknowledgement from the resident faggot as if they were some kind of normal acquaintances? He shook his head and walked into the classroom.

 

Kyungsoo was waiting for him at the Cafeteria and he went and joined him on his seat. There were already a can of two diet cokes, a tuna sandwich for Baekhyun and a plate of grilled chicken salad for himself and a plate of fries to share. Kyungsoo talked nonchalantly about his classes and Baekhyun listened as usual. 

 

“Oh Baek”

 

Kyungsoo called his name as they were clearing their plates to dump them in the bins.

 

“I almost I forgot. I can’t drop you off today because I have to meet prof. Kim for our next project”

 

He stated sheepishly and Baekhyun fought the urge to scream.

 

“The fuck Soo? I didn’t bring my car because you said you were gonna drop me after class”

 

He hissed instead. Since Baekhyun’s flat was nearer to their University than Kyungsoo, on most days his doe-eyed friend would just pick him up and then drop him home after classes. 

 

“I’m sorry okay. It was a last minute notice”  
Kyungsoo whined.

 

“It’s fine I‘ll take the bus” 

 

Baekhyun muttered out and they bid their goodbyes, Kyungsoo promising to call him later at night. The rest of the afternoon classes were uneventful and he even slept during his last class for the day. After the professor walked out, he made sure most of the students leave the class first before he slowly made his way out of the building.  
Surprisingly, there weren’t many students in the bus stand and he stood on the side, patiently waiting for the bus to arrive. He was checking his phone when a Silver Camaro pulled at his side, making him step back because he was basically standing on the road. Baekhyun knew exactly whose car it was and he just stared as the windows rolled down and Park Chanyeol’s head came into view.

 

“Hop in”

 

The taller said in a commanding voice but Baekhyun had no intention of climbing into the vehicle. He had no business with the taller who hated his guts. He just turned away, uninterested.

 

Seeing the smaller’s bitchy attitude made Chanyeol’s blood boil and he quickly walked out from the driver’s seat, steps taken in quick strides and then grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist. He opened the passenger door and pushed the silver haired boy inside. Much to Chanyeol’s surprise, Baekhyun didn’t even put up a fight and just slipped into the passenger seat.

 

The whole ride to Baekhyun’s apartment was quiet. Chanyeol didn’t even need to ask the smaller for his address as he was already there once, when he fucked Baekhyun into oblivion. The atmosphere inside the car was tense, both ignoring each other at full length. During the ride, Chanyeol’s thoughts were of tangled mess, with one reason overlapping another on why he volunteered himself to drop the smaller. None of the reasons he concocted in his heads were plausible even to himself because it’s not reasonable to dropped a person home because you hate him. 

 

When they reached Baekhyun’s apartment complex, the smaller unfastened his seatbelt and turned his body to walk out from the car but Chanyeol wouldn’t have any of that. He quickly grabbed him on the arm and pulled him on the seat again. Both didn’t even look at each other and just stared ahead.

 

“A little ‘Thank you” wouldn’t hurt you know?”

 

Chanyeol started and the smaller was quick to reply.

 

“I didn’t ask for a ride”

 

Chanyeol whipped his head and looked at the smaller, a laughter then suddenly babbled out of his throat.

 

“Right…right” He said shaking his head.

 

“Why would I expect any form of normalcy from you?”

 

Baekhyun turned his face towards him, his kohl lined eyes taunting. He didn’t say a word and just stared at Chanyeol, in turn, the taller just stared back at him with narrowed eyes. Byun Baekhyun was such a bitch who thinks he’s above everyone else. His eyes darted down and when he saw the thin pink lips just a few inches away from his, he suddenly had the urge to claim those thin but pert lips and made them surrender under his own.

So he quickly grabbed Baekhyun by the back of his neck and slanted his own lips over his. 

He licked and prodded the small mouth opened at once as Baekhyun was taken by surprise due to his sudden movements. Just as he was about to swirl his tongue on the roof of the warm slick mouth, he was suddenly pushed back and a fist was thrown on his face. Baekhyun wiped his mouth with the back of hand and without a single word; he opened the door and walked out of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Byun Baekhyun never considered himself to be capable of being romantically involved with someone. For him, it was always physical. His relationships were always physical. He never liked to tend to other people’s emotions and he certainly didn’t want to tend to his own. He was just always indifferent whenever it involved feelings. Either his own or other’s.  Emotions never excited him, but sexual tension was another story.     

 

It was the same with the Park Chanyeol.  Baekhyun admitted that Chanyeol indeed was handsome. And the guy knew how to dress himself; he knew what looked good on him. Whether it’s a simple button down or a crazy hoodie from Supreme or Vetements, he always managed to make it work. Maybe Baekhyun was attracted to him after all, but in a sexual way of course.  

For the rest of the week, Baekhyun outright ignored Chanyeol and his existence. That didn’t really sit well with the taller. But it’s not like the smaller ever spare him attention anyway if Chanyeol didn’t provoke him first.  Baekhyun was just a nuisance in his opinion, a crick in the neck for him but somehow his eyes always ended up looking for the petite guy everywhere. Suddenly Chanyeol became hyperaware of the smaller’s presence. It was as if his eyes were magically pulled by an unknown force towards Baekhyun.

Like today,  He saw the smaller talking with Kyungsoo over lunch in the cafeteria.  He honestly never thought he would be like this; stealing glances at the guy he hated with passion. Just when he thought how ridiculous he was being, the smaller let out a tiny laugh at what Kyungsoo was saying.

 

 “Fascinating” He thought.

 

 Because he never thought Baekhyun would laugh out like that, he never thought the little guy was even capable of laughing.

 

On Friday night, Baekhyun decided that he should get laid. It’s been a while since he’d gotten a fuck and he decided to pay a little visit to the club he frequented. Of course Kyungsoo agreed when he asked his friend if he had wanted to go too. He wore his electric blue leather Jacket, a white printed Tee and his trusty ripped jeans. His eyes were rimmed with Kohl and his silver hair was messy.  As soon as they reached the club, Kyungsoo ditched him to find his own entertainment and Baekhyun looked around, searching for a potential one night stand. When none of them caught his eyes, he sighed internally and walked towards the bar, he ordered Cuba libre and sat on the bar stool as he slowly sipped his drink. He was playing with the mini umbrella placed in his glass when he felt a presence next to his seat. When he turned his head to have a glance, the man who slipped next to him flashed him a flirty smile and Baekhyun smirked back. The guy was sinfully attractive even though he looked like he was in this 30’s. Without saying a single word, the guy ordered a shot for Baekhyun and Baekhyun's smile was visible through the rim of his glass.

 

The guy was a good dancer for his age; Baekhyun decided as he grinded his ass against the man’s crotch. He could feel the snake in his pants slowly coming to life as the man peppered kisses down his pale neck. Being abstinent for almost a month, Baekhyun couldn’t help but fantasize the man’s cock thrusting in and out of his ass and a shiver ran through his skin. He abruptly turned around to face the man and kissed him on the mouth. It was hot. So fucking hot. The stuffy atmosphere of the club, the desire in his veins, the man’s big hands meshing his ass cheeks and their erections brushing together through their pants and Baekhyun let out a moan when the man sank his teeth on his bottom lip. After making out for what seemed like hours to Baekhyun on the dance floor, the guy whispered in his ear after licking a fat strip on his neck.

 

“Let’s get out of here”

 

Just as they were about to walk out of the club, a hand grabbed his right arm and Baekhyun almost rolled his eyes when he saw who was grabbing him. The man who was pulling him turned to look at why he had stopped and his face morphed into a confused expression when he saw another guy grabbing Baekhyun’s arm.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Park Chanyeol growled and Baekhyun fought the urge to just punch him right there. The guy glared and Chanyeol pried his hand off Baekhyun.

 

“He’s going home with me”

 

 The guy stated, his voice showing no signs of backing down.

 

“I don’t think so old man”

 

Chanyeol countered, a cocky grin appearing on his face and Baekhyun was pissed off by the giant’s sudden appearance. Why did he always have to involve in his business? Why couldn’t he just leave Baekhyun alone? The guy pushed Chanyeol who stumbled a little on the impact. When the man tried to grab Baekhyun’s hand again, Chanyeol punched him hard, knocking him down. Before the bouncer who was standing near the washroom saw what’s happening, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and pulled him towards the parking lot.

 

Chanyeol was pissed. He didn’t really know why he was pissed but seeing the smaller dancing and grinding with a guy as if they on the verge of doing a live porn show pissed his whole being off. With a scowl on his face, he pushed Baekhyun into the passenger seat of his Silver Camaro and drove off without a single word. Surprisingly, the smaller didn’t even protest or say anything. So Chanyeol was left a little awkward as he himself didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Where the fuck are we going?”

 

Baekhyun asked five minutes into their drive.  
“Your apartment”

 

Chanyeol simply answered and Baekhyun thought he should really punch the hell out of Chanyeol for being such an asshole like that. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, both fuming in their seats. When they reached Baekhyun’s flat, Baekhyun got out of the car as soon as the taller parked in the parking lot. Chanyeol followed suit and they both rode the elevator in silence again.  
As soon as the door was locked and both were in the safety of Baekhyun’s flat, the smaller pushed Chanyeol hard because he was waiting for too long to let his anger out.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  

 

He spat at the taller who winced at the impact of the push. He scowled back at Baekhyun, face thunderous and eyes blazing.

 

“What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck were you doing? Dancing and grinding on strangers like that!”

 

“I don’t think that’s nice of your business…Listen here..”

 

Baekhyun snarled at Chanyeol, finger stabbing at the man’s toned chest.

 

“I will fuck who ever I want…So stop meddling in my business. I’m warning you”

 

Chanyeol laughed. He fucking laughed and Baekhyun clenched his fists on the sides at the audacity.

 

“I forgot for a moment that you’re a whore….Disgusting!”

 

He spat at Baekhyun and Baekhyun didn’t waste a second to land a punch on Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol stumbled on the impact, the smaller could really throw a punch and he instantly felt the throbbing on the left side of his jaw. Before he could straighten himself, another punch landed on his face again and he stumbled again, his back hitting the wall behind him.

 

“I’m warning you Park Chanyeol”

 

Baekhyun all but snarled at him. He stretched his fingers as his hands started to feel the aftermath of throwing two punches consecutively. Chanyeol straightened himself up and he cursed when he saw blood on the back of his hand when he wiped his lips. His eyes darkened as he glared at Baekhyun who was glaring back with the same intensity. He pounced on him, grabbing him on his jacket and switched their position and pushed him hard on the wall.

 

When he looked down on Baekhyun, he noticed the fire in his eyes and Chanyeol was caught in the moment. This was the first time he noticed Baekhyun looked at him other than the default dead eyes and Chanyeol was lost for a few seconds.

 

“Let me fucking go”

 

Baekhyun snarled again and something snapped inside Chanyeol. 

 

“So you let that guy touch you however he wants and you’re telling me to let you go?”

 

He asked menacingly and Baekhyun’s brown eyes were still burning holes on him and he thought that was the hottest thing ever. He rested one elbow under the smaller’s chin, successfully trapping him and making him look up at the same time.

 

“You pushed me away when I kissed you last time and now you’re trying to push me away again”

 

He scowled at Baekhyun who was still glaring up at him.

 

“So you’re still butthurt because I didn’t want to kiss you? I didn’t know you want me that much”

 

Chanyeol growled at the smaller’s words and he pushed him again, making him wince on the impact.

 

“Let’s not forget who seduced me first Byun Baekhyun”

 

“Well it’s not my fault you couldn’t resist me. Not gay my ass”

 

Baekhyun whispered the last words with a huff. Chanyeol growled as he grabbed the smaller by the chin, holding him in place.

 

“Yes… You’re a fucking whore and you’re disgustingly hot”

 

He whispered, the tone of his voice suddenly changed into a low one.

 

“Is that what you want me to say?”

 

He said with a condescending smirk making Baekhyun let out an amused snort.

 

“No…because I know you really mean it”.

 

Their faces were so close now, only a few centimeters between their lips and Baekhyun could feel the taller’s warm minty breath on his face. Just as he was about to demand the taller to let him go, Chanyeol captured his lips in a searing kiss, devouring all the harsh words and insults that were about to come out from his mouth. Nothing about the kiss was innocent, it was a mixture of warm breaths, slicked spit and teeth and tongues. It was downright filthy; just like how they saw each other. Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s plump bottom lip between his teeth and bit hard on it, causing him to moan and then wince because of the cut on the right side of his bottom lip. He then licked said wound, pink tongue lapping on it before it entered the taller’s hot mouth. Baekhyun let out a moan when Chanyeol wedged a knee between his legs, bony structure making a delicious friction against his mound.

 

Chanyeol loved the mewls and moans coming out from the shorter’s mouth. He found it quite amusing in some way because Baekhyun was always so quiet and reserved and that contrasted with how he behaved during these times, when Chanyeol was doing things to his body. He detached his mouth which was nipping thin milky neck and his hands lifted the white Tee the shorter was donning. The cry that Baekhyun let out when he clamped his mouth over one nipple was like music to his ears. He sucked, licked and bit the nub thoroughly before turning to the other one. 

 

When the sensation was becoming too much for Baekhyun whose nipples were sensitive as hell, he pulled the taller up and kissed his mouth again before he pulled him by the arm and dragged him towards his bedroom. Chanyeol fell on top of him and resumed assaulting his mouth; he could hear the hitched in the taller’s breath when he thrust his hips upwards, their erection rubbing unto each other. Their previous fight was gone from both their minds when their bodies were dancing so deliciously against one other, even fitting perfectly as if they were made for each other. 

 

Soon clothes were discarded and Baekhyun ended up on his knees and elbows, mouth full of Chanyeol’s hard cock. It was a little embarrassing to him really, the number of times he had ended up sucking the person who pissed him off to no end. But Chanyeol tasted so good and his cock kept growing inside his mouth as he swallowed the member, the tip hitting the back of his throat repeatedly.

 

Chanyeol was on his knees on the bed so that his crotch was on level with Baekhyun who was crouching so seductively as he continuously bobbed his head up and down on his cock. He couldn’t help but reached out his long arms, tracing the span of milky skin laid bare before him. It was sinful. It was tantalizing. His blunt nails traced a line on Baekhyun’s spine and he almost choked on his spit when he saw wide hips and plump ass cheeks on the other end. He thrust into the warm mouth as his hand slapped one of the cheeks and Baekhyun pulled away and glared up at him. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and pushed his cock inside the smaller’s mouth again, his hands this time meshing the perky behinds. 

 

Baekhyun was so good at sucking cock that something burnt inside Chanyeol, something akin to jealousy in his pit because it’s clear as day that he must’ve done this a lot with other guys. Tonight was an example. Baekhyun shouldn’t have danced and tried to get fucked by a stranger in front of Chanyeol. He should be the one to wreck the smaller, not others with suits and ties and looked like they’re suffering from mid-life crisis. With a new mindset, he pulled him off his cock and pushed him down on the bed. As much as he wanted to cum inside the smaller’s mouth, he decided he’d rather cum inside his asshole. 

Baekhyun moaned again as their cocks brushed against one another, Chanyeol’s tongue was licking the roof of his mouth. He almost whined at the loss when Chanyeol descended downwards, nipping his chin, neck and chest. His cock twitched when Chanyeol sucked and bit the skin on his pelvis. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched with hooded eyes as Chanyeol continued making bite marks on his inner thighs. He lay on his back again when a finger circled his rim, probing and teasing the puckered skin there. He licked his lips anticipating the finger to enter him when he realized something.

 

“Lube”

 

He gasped out as Chanyeol sucked on the skin next to his cock.

 

“You’ll tear me open with that monstrous cock of yours”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment”

 

Chanyeol said with a smug tone as he spread Baekhyun’s legs in a not so innocent manner. Baekhyun opened his mouth to refute but his words were lodged in his throat when he felt a tongue licking a fat stripe on his opening.

 

Chanyeol never ate ass before, of course he had eaten out his girlfriends before and he knew what they taste like on his tongue. But this was different. Because Baekhyun wasn’t a girl, and his tongue wasn’t lapping on a wet opening with pussy juices flowing out of it. It was foreign but that didn’t mean he didn’t like it. Baekhyun was clean, he was all shaved and he smelled so fucking tasty and he wanted more. He spread his cheeks apart, exposing the tiny pink hole and he stiffened his tongue and started fucking it. Baekhyun was all moans and gasps and he thought he was doing well for a first timer. He alternated between tongue fucking and sucking the hole before he grabbed the bottle of lube from Baekhyun’s nightstand.

 

Baekhyun was moaning into the sheets as Chanyeol kept drilling his member inside of him. The squelching sound of his cock going in and out of his hole due to excessive lube rang along with their grunts and moans. It was oddly intimate because the taller being the douchebag that he was, had adamantly refused to wear a rubber. He was on his knees, elbows giving up already and Chanyeol took him from behind.

 

“Look at that little hole swallowing me up…” 

 

Chanyeol managed to say beneath pants and then he slapped Baekhyun’s cheeks again, hard, making the flesh jiggles with every slap. After the forth slap, Baekhyun turned around, his hooded eyes attempting to glare murderously.

 

“Fucking stop that”

 

He said through gritted teeth and Chanyeol grabbed him by the hips and jack hammered into him, making him threw his head back and let out a groan as his prostate was being abused repeatedly by the tip of the taller’s cock. He almost whined when Chanyeol pulled out and he was manhandled rather unceremoniously so that he was on his back this time. The taller wasted no time in pushing himself inside again and continued his delirious pace.

 

“So you were going to let that guy fuck you…huh..”

 

Chanyeol said, his thrust unrelenting and deep.

 

“I bet he wouldn’t be able to fuck you like this Baekhyun-ah..”

 

Baekhyun just mewled incoherent response because he felt his completion starting at the pit of his stomach.

 

“Only I can wreck you like this..”

 

Chanyeol continued in a low voice and slowed down his actions. Baekhyun was not happy because he was on the verge of coming.

 

“The fuck Park Chanyeol! I was almost there!”

 

Chanyeol smirked and then snapped his hips hard into Baekhyun and then traced his fingers on the smaller’s chest as he picked up the pace again. His fingers traveled up further onto Baekhyun’s face and then stopped on his mouth where it was welcomed with a suck. Chanyeol thought he was going to combust as he watched the smaller licking and sucking his fingers as if they were five star meals.

 

“You look so beautiful like this Baekhyun-ah..”

 

Baekhyun moaned and hummed around his fingers.

 

“You look so beautiful being fuck like this..”

 

As he started pistoning into Baekhyun again, Baekhyun detached his mouth from Chanyeol's fingers and screamed.

 

“I’m going to cum…Fuck…I’m going to fucking come”

 

Chanyeol on hearing and seeing the smaller thoroughly fuck into his orgasm cursed because he was fucking close too. He came with a cry seconds after Baekhyun shot his load on his chest and fell on the sheet next to the smaller. They just lay there for a minute, chest heaving and body slicked with sweat. Baekhyun was the first to get up and he winced when he felt Chanyeol’s cum trailing down his thighs.

 

He grumbled.

 

“This is why I fucking told you to use condom.”


	10. 10

Baekhyun thought he had love-hate relationship with their university. Even though he often tended to slack and procrastinate his lessons, he was somehow keen about education. He took up business because he was really interested in it and he was good at the subject too. Often times, Assignments and projects were brutal and he had to sacrifice his free time but he thought it’s all worth the pain when he got his scores after they came out. One thing he didn’t like about it was the students. He liked quiet and serenity and as the place was often bustled with students rushing and shouting, he often found it suffocating. 

 

Like that day he was chilling in the cafeteria waiting for Kyungsoo, a cup of Peach Iced-tea on the table and a phone in his hand as he casually scrolled through his instagram page. It was a mildly hot day as summer was approaching and he was sweating under his thin bomber-jacket. The place was loud as usual and he craned his neck from time to time, searching for his friend. Kyungsoo had been very busy that particular semester, between their classes and his friend always rushing about here and there to get some ‘exclusive contents’, they barely got to hang out and he somehow missed his only friend. Ten minutes had gone by since he took a seat and he stole a glance at the door, hoping for his tiny friend to walk through. But instead he spotted the tall lanky figure of guy whom he knew too well for the past few days.

 

It had been two weeks since Chanyeol walked out while he was taking a shower, after he had fucked Baekhyun hard of course. And they hadn’t met much, only glimpses of each other during their shared classes. They had mid-terms the previous week and Baekhyun being a diligent student, was cooped up in his apartment preparing for it. 

 

Chanyeol’s voice was deep as it rang through the cafeteria and Baekhyun wondered how someone with a baby face had such deep voice. But then again, Chanyeol was also an asshole with that baby face. He sighed and checked the time. Twenty minutes had gone by and not a sight of his best friend. He turned to the door again and couldn’t help but stole a glance at the nightmare of a foe. Chanyeol had his arms around Yujin intimately as his lips moved against her lip-stick covered ones and for some reason Baekhyun looked away.

 

His phone chimed indicating a message and when he swiped open, it was Kyungsoo telling him that he was waiting for him at the parking lot. Baekhyun cursed and grabbed his backpack and walked out from the cafeteria. He had no more classes anyway. He strutted across the way to the entrance, face blank and eyes devoid of any emotion as he pretended he didn’t see the couple making out on the side as he walked out.

 

They had dinner at McDonald’s near the university where Kyungsoo ranted on and about his partner for the project as he wolfed down his big mac while Baekhyun listened. It’s always like this, with Kyungsoo talking and Baekhyun listening, maybe this was why they got along so well. At one point Kyungsoo choked on his food while talking about how his project-mate was a 'dumb and lazy slacker' and Baekhyun sighed and patted him on his back.

 

“Eat slowly Soo….no one’s gonna take away your food..”

 

Baekhyun muttered calmly and the glare directed to him by said friend was ignored bluntly. He didn’t think he deserved that.

 

                          =========

        

Chanyeol had always been the kind of guy who was so sure of himself but why was he starting to doubt himself and his stance in his and Yujin’s relationship? They had been going out for almost a year now and Chanyeol thought what he had felt for her was strong. It wasn’t love he was sure and he knew Yujin didn’t love him too. They were just hormonal youths driven with lust and blind affection. Maybe the thing that glued them together was purely primal lust in the first place because these days, they were growing further apart with due to their lack of physical contact and they hadn’t had sex in almost three weeks. Unlike before, Chanyeol didn’t even try to initiate things between them. Yujin didn’t try either and the only time they spend together was during their classes. They never spoke about it either, rather resorted to avoiding the elephant in the room. Plus they were both busy with their studies and their personal lives.

 

One of the reasons why Chanyeol was drifting away was Baekhyun. Chanyeol knew and he hated himself for it. It had been two weeks since he last fucked the guy and he still couldn’t forget about it. The little minx stirred up feelings of emotional disgust and something akin to hate in him but somehow he couldn’t turn the other way. He thought it was absurd to be so attracted to someone who he simultaneously finds utterly despicable. But since he himself initially tagged the smaller off-limits, he became all the more attractive in his eyes. It was simply ironic.

 

He had spent the weeks jacking off to the thought of the smaller, how good the inside of Baekhyun’s ass felt when he pounded into him and the filthy moans and mewls always rang in his ears whenever he closed his eyes. And that would lead him to pump faster until he eventually reached his climax. He thought he was going crazy, his eyes always searching for the smaller everywhere.

 

That day in the Cafeteria, he was clinging to Yujin as usual, kissing and touching her and they were always like this. PDA was nothing unusual between the two of them and they were not shy to be seen in public like that. They were sat on the table near the door and then through his peripheral vision, he saw Baekhyun walking with his usual confident struts towards the exit. Chanyeol’s breath caught in his throat and he abruptly stopped kissing his girlfriend, his eyes never leaving the silver-haired as he watched him struts out from the cafeteria, not sparing a single glance at their direction.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Yujin asked and Chanyeol just shook his head as he adjusted his position, shifting so that his front faced the table, away from his girlfriend. Something burnt inside of him at the sight of the smaller. Maybe it was a rush of emotions, the feeling of doing something forbidden and tabooed with someone he despised ignited something in him. He knew he was not making sense but one thing he was sure of was that he wanted to touch Baekhyun again.

 

                               ======

 

Baekhyun was in the middle of nibbling on his Chicken Mcnuggets when Kyungsoo’s phone rang. He heard his best friend heaved a sigh before he swiped and answer the call. As he listened to Kyungsoo yelling to whoever was calling him about ideas and due date and mid-terms, Baekhyun mused that his friend didn’t like the other one at the end of the call at all. Kyungsoo ended the call with a loud grunt and then gave out a string of curses one after the other. He looked up at Baekhyun with sad puppy eyes.

 

“Baek…I can’t drop you off today..”

 

He whined and Baekhyun just snorted.

 

“My stupid partner just called me and we have to settle a few things with our guide for our on-going project..”

 

It was almost four in the afternoon and honestly Baekhyun didn’t feel like taking a bus. But he somehow sympathized with his friend because honestly Kyungsoo looked so dejected.

 

“Its fine Soo…I’ll just take the bus”

 

He said as he piled up the trash on the tray.

 

“At least let me drop you off to the bus stand…”

 

“It’s fine…I can walk…It’ll only take five minutes from here”

 

It would actually take at least ten minutes but Baekhyun didn’t want to make Kyungsoo guiltier than he actually was and he sighed in relief when his friend muttered a ‘fine’ under his breath.

 

The afternoon air was a bit cooler and Baekhyun was basking in the sun that was soon to set in the horizon as he walked the way to the nearest bus stand. He plugged his earphones in as soon as he made his way alone and was humming along to the soft beats when a familiar silver Camaro pulled over on his side. He stood in his position and simply stared as the car stopped and a feeling of Déjà vu washed over him because this had happened before. 

 

                                =======

 

Chanyeol was driving to get some fresh air when he spotted the familiar mop of silver hair walking down the road. He quickly pulled over to the side, taking his chance of seeing him alone. He didn’t know what he was going to say or do but he acted on his impulse because he didn’t want to miss this chance.

 

“Hey Byun!”

 

He shouted when the automatic windows rolled down. The smaller didn’t say anything and just stared at him, earphones still plugged in his ears.

 

‘Fucking rude’

 

Chanyeol thought and Baekhyun just turned away with his chin up and continued his way, making Chanyeol cursed. He quickly got out from his car and followed the smaller. When he was in arm’s reach, he grabbed Baekhyun's arm and practically dragged him towards his car. Baekhyun struggled in his hold but Chanyeol kept his stance and his gripped tightened on the smaller till he was seated in his passenger seat. Chanyeol quickly took his seat beside him and lock the doors and he gave a satisfied smile when he heard Baekhyun gave out a huff.

 

“Are you sure you don’t have some twisted obsession with me?”

 

The smaller asked after he took out his earphones and Chanyeol gave out a snort.

 

“You wish”

 

Baekhyun kept quiet and stared straight ahead and Chanyeol just hummed as he shifted his gear into ‘D’ and pulled into the road. The air between them was rather calm and they both kept quiet, not wanting to be the first to start a conversation.

 

“Where’s your girlfriend?”

 

Baekhyun asked after a couple minutes of silence and the taller just shrugged. When Baekhyun noticed that the taller purposely missed the road to his apartment and instead took the other lane, he shut his eyes tightly to control his anger. He just decided to fuck it and go along with whatever the douchebag was planning because he didn’t care. He soon dozed off to the sound of humming engine and the smell of citrus and vetiver.

 

When Chanyeol felt that Baekhyun was too quiet and spotted no movements from his peripheral visions, he turned his head towards the smaller and saw that he had fallen asleep. Baekhyun’s head was propped against the windows, his silver bangs almost covering his eyes. Chanyeol for some reason wanted to brush away those strands of hair and feel the soft-looking skin on his fingers but he controlled himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? Had he gotten soft on the guy he hated with passion? He shook his head and continued to drive towards his destination.

 

When Baekhyun woke up, he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar place. After he let out a small yawn and the grogginess dissipated from his mind, he looked around the area and noticed that they were in a park at the other end of the city. Chanyeol was propped against the hood of his car and Baekhyun opened the door and got out of the car.

 

“You’re up sleeping beauty”

 

Chanyeol teased and Baekhyun just shrugged and stood near the other end of the hood. He was handed a can of Tuborg, the same one Chanyeol was nursing in his right hand. Baekhyun took the drink without a word, he was thirsty after all. They just stood next to each other without saying anything for a while. The sun was close to setting on the west, warm hues of orange and purple painted the sky. The air was just cool enough, not too warm and the silence between them was welcomed by both. It was oddly serene and contrasting to the usual brawl that always happened between them.

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

Baekhyun was the first one to break the silence again after taking a sip from his drink.

 

“Chilling”

 

Chanyeol answered curtly and Baekhyun rolled his eyes even though he knew the prick couldn’t see his face.

 

“I know…but why?”

 

“What do you mean why?”

 

Chanyeol asked back as he turned to look at the smaller.

 

“You know what I mean”

 

Baekhyun said nonchalantly without even bothering to look at the taller. Chanyeol just grunted and he crushed the now empty can in his hand and threw them on the side. Baekhyun upon noticing that Chanyeol wasn’t going to give him an answer felt irritated all of a sudden. He did the same thing to his empty can and proceeded to open the car door. Chanyeol was quick to follow his steps and the next thing he knew, he was pinned between the car and the jackass.

 

Chanyeol honestly didn’t know what he was doing but he didn’t want the moment to end yet. So he acted without thinking and pinned the smaller to the car, successfully stopping his movements. 

 

“I don’t know what I am doing Byun…”

 

He started and just stared down at the smaller, who was peering up at him with an irritated look.

 

“I don’t like you….In fact you could say I hate you…”

 

Baekhyun’s stare was unwavering with no change of emotions in his eyes.

 

“I hate your face, your eyes, your hair….and the way you move…honestly it disgusts me how you move so daintily for a guy...”

 

He continued with gritted teeth because he didn’t know why he was telling all these to the smaller.

 

“I despise your existence..”

 

The cool air was blowing creating a rather calm aura around them and they were standing so close, they could feel the warmth of each other’s body through their clothes.

 

“And you brought me here to tell me all this…?”

 

Baekhyun said with a questioning tone. However there was a hint of smugness that Chanyeol didn’t miss and his eyes darkened. 

 

“Yes”

 

He gritted out and Baekhyun almost smiled. Chanyeol spotted the tiny beauty mark on top of the smaller’s lips and then a pink tongue darting out to lick said lips. In that moment all his inhibitions were lost and the urge to claim those lips was rushing through his mind. He remembered the softness, how slick and hot it was inside that mouth and how sinful and good Baekhyun was with his pink tongue.

 

He bended down and maybe Baekhyun wanted the same thing because he was craning his neck and then their lips met halfway. Baekhyun’s mouth was just the same as he remembered and he straight up licked the roof of the smaller’s cavern and then swirled his tongue around the smaller’s, tasting the forbidden sweetness of him.  
After they were both out of breath, he pulled away but not before sucking the smaller’s lower lip.

 

“I fucking hate you”

 

He rasped out after letting go of the smaller’s lip with a pop. They were both breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down and Baekhyun had his hands clutching the taller’s shoulders, said guy’s were wrapped around his waist.

 

“I hate the fact that you’re always on my mind…”

 

He whispered and Baekhyun stood on his tip toes and planted a big wet one on his mouth.

 

“Stop talking and kiss me”

 

Baekhyun whispered between firm pecks and Chanyeol grabbed him by the nape and practically mauled his mouth with a bruising force. Their tongues danced together, saliva mixed and their breaths became one as they pressed tightly to one another against the door of Chanyeol’s silver Camaro.

 

Chanyeol bit the smaller’s lip hard when cold fingers crawled up on the bare skin inside his black Tee. His hands on Baekhyun’s waist traveled lower until they reached the perked globes and he meshed them with his big hands eliciting a moan which he swallowed greedily. 

 

“…need to fuck you…”

 

He croaked out when hot lips descended down his throat.

 

“…to get it out of your system..”

 

Baekhyun finished it for him and Chanyeol cupped his face and kissed him hard on the mouth again.

 

________________________________________


	11. 11

 Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hip in a deadly clasp as the smaller bounced on his dick. The air was filled with thick musky scent of sex and the friction between his cock and Baekhyun’s hole was creating a squelching sound. It was hot, lewd and just plain dirty. His cock felt slicked as it plunged in and out of the smaller’s wet hole, where some semen from when he had come earlier inside the tight walls was still dripping.

 

They both had barely made it into Baekhyun’s apartment after the smaller blew him in the backseat of his car. Baekhyun’s mouth still felt the same as it sucked and swallowed Chanyeol’s girth like it was some kind of lollipop. Chanyeol had grabbed him by the head as he thrust in and out and then kissed the smaller hard after he had made a show of swallowing Chanyeol’s cum. Chanyeol then fucked him on the couch in the living room. Everything was just a series of hurried movements because they were so horny and Baekhyun still had his Tee and socks on and Chanyeol still had his jacket and Tee on when he took the smaller from behind on the couch. After they had reached their completion, they made out again and in no time, both became hard again and they had moved towards the smaller’s bedroom, lips still glued to one another.

 

“Fuck….oh god”

 

Chanyeol moaned as Baekhyun slowed down his pace and rolled his hips. Taking advantage of the smaller’s slow movements, Chanyeol took a nipple in his mouth; sucking and biting it and Baekhyun threw his head back and let out a filthy moan.

 

“You like that Byun…?”

 

Chanyeol gasped out as the smaller started moving up and down on his cock again. Baekhyun sounded breathless as he gave out a series of groans and Chanyeol looked up at him. Baekhyun’s hair was matted to his forehead; his lips were red and swollen from Chanyeol’s cock and mouth. A beautiful hue of red painted his face and neck, all the way down to his chest and Chanyeol thought he looked so beautiful wrecked like this.

 

Baekhyun gasped in surprise as he was suddenly pushed down on the bed, the taller hovering over him instantly.  He looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, mouth gaping as Chanyeol’s cock was still inside him and then the taller leaned down with his tongue out and straight up licked inside his cavern. Baekhyun’s moan vibrated around his tongue and Chanyeol grabbed him by the back of his thighs and then pushed the meaty flesh downward after he detached his lips, almost bending the smaller in half. He straightened his position, both knees settled before the smaller’s ass and then he started moving again.

 

He looked down and stared at his cock going in and out of Baekhyun’s tight hole. The smaller’s rim looked red and swollen as it swallowed his length and that roused him to go faster to chase his third orgasm for the night.

 

“Oh god….right there!”

 

The smaller screamed as his eyes rolled at the back.

 

“Fuck me harder!”

 

Chanyeol grunted and adjusted his position. He then started pummeling in an animalistic pace. His thighs were starting to burn but he thought the cries Baekhyun let out were all worth it because they sounded like music to his ears. 

 

“So good….Chanyeol…So fucking good..”

 

The smaller whimpered out and Chanyeol knew he was close from the way he arched his back and his thighs starting to convulse. Baekhyun came with a loud cry and Chanyeol followed him after five more thrusts.

 

They both lay on the bed, clearly spent from the vigorous activities they had done since early in the evening. None of them uttered a single word and basked in the glory of their post-coital state. After some time Chanyeol slowly put on his clothes and Baekhyun just stayed in his position though now, there was a sheet covering his naked body.

 

“I hope this was the last time”

 

He muttered out and Chanyeol turned to look at him as he out on his jacket. 

 

“Like I’d want to fuck you again”

 

He scoffed and Baekhyun just ignored him. This wasn’t the first time Chanyeol said that. 

 

                     ==============

 

‘Last time’ turned into several times because Chanyeol fucked him everywhere in his apartment after that. Some nights he would just turned up on the door and kissed Baekhyun hard on the mouth as soon as the door was opened. They never talked about it though, just fucked each other’s brain out.  
Baekhyun honestly didn’t want this, didn’t want whatever ‘friends with benefits’ thingy going on between them. He vowed to himself that he would stop the next time Chanyeol came for fucking but for some reason, he would always find himself melting with lust whenever Chanyeol kissed him and caressed his sides.

 

Like that night, Baekhyun was in the club with Kyungsoo and Luhan. Chanyeol and his friends were there too. He didn’t scout for anyone to fuck since he’s getting that regularly from the tall prick. He left the place at around twelve and somehow unknown to him, Chanyeol had followed him home.

 

The kissed they shared was messy as Chanyeol pushed him on the door, licking inside his mouth thoroughly. Both were buzzed from alcohol as they sucked each other’s mouth hungrily. Without saying a word, Baekhyun broke the kiss and grabbed the other by the shirt and pulled him towards the bedroom.

 

Everything was like a routine now, the way he was on his knees, swallowing Chanyeol’s cock, the way it grew in his mouth and the taste of pre-cum which he swallowed greedily. The way Chanyeol ate his ass, his tongue flicking and lapping around his hole, how plump lips sucked and kissed his puckered rim. Baekhyun moaned as his body was almost bent in half, Chanyeol’s tongue dipping inside him as big hands spread his ass-cheeks apart.

 

Big-lubed finger then entered him, followed by a second one and then the third. Baekhyun felt so full as he whimpered out, moving his hips to take the fingers fucking him more. But it wasn’t enough and he cried out for Chanyeol’s cock.

 

“Fuck me now…put your big cock in me”

 

Chanyeol tutted as he removed his fingers and lined his cock on Baekhyun’s entrance.

 

“Such a needy whore aren’t you Byun..?….Fuck!”

He cursed as he watched Baekhyun’s fluttering hole swallowing him inch by inch. It was so tight and hot, extra lube dripping down on the sheets. He moved tentatively first and when the smaller’s breath evened out, he started going animalistic.

 

“Oh shit! Fuck me harder”

 

Baekhyun gasped out as Chanyeol hit his spot, toes curling from the sensation his ass was getting. Chanyeol knew him by heart now, his sensitive areas, how much of a mess he was when his spot was being repeatedly abused.

 

“You feel so fucking good Baekhyun”

 

Chanyeol rasped out as he leaned down and kissed the smaller’s lips. He bit and tuck on the pink flesh, his pace slowing down as the tip of his cock barely grazed the smaller’s prostate.

 

“Why are you slowing down..? I fucking told you to fuck me fast!”

 

Baekhyun whimpered out and the whimpers turned into a loud cry when Chanyeol sucked on his nipple, licking and nipping the hard bud and Baekhyun was screaming to fuck him hard again. Chanyeol then smirked and pulled up both of his legs.

 

“What princess wants. Princess gets.”

 

The refute on Baekhyun’s tongue died as Chanyeol pummeled in and out of him. The pace was delirious, Chanyeol’s balls slapping against the his ass, the friction so good against his walls and he screamed again when his prostate was being hit repeatedly. Soon, they both came together, mouths slotting in a lazy kiss.

  

Baekhyun tsked when he felt cum dribbling out from his ass. Chanyeol seldom wore condoms anymore. It was as if they were exclusive to one another. Maybe they were in some sick twisted way but Baekhyun refused to think about it. He made his way towards the bathroom as Chanyeol settled himself on his side of the bed. The taller had started sleeping over after their fucking session since a week ago. The first night had almost ended in a fist fight because Baekhyun was no way going to sleep next to someone who he had sex with. He felt it’s too intimate but Chanyeol was persistent saying he was dead tired and Baekhyun was too tired to fight too. In the end the taller had won and they had slept on the same bed but careful not to touch each other’s body.

 

He was washing the semen from his ass, his slender digits digging and scooping out the fluid out from his swollen hole as he wondered why he let the taller do whatever he wants to him these days. He was broken from his thoughts when he felt a hand grazing his inner thigh. He gasped out as Chanyeol pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his own thicker ones. The water was still running from the shower head, cascading down their bodies as drops of hot liquid ran on their skin. Chanyeol slowly pushed in and out of his hole, crooking his fingers to get the remaining cum out.

 

“That’s enough”

 

Baekhyun gasped out as it’s starting to felt more like Chanyeol was fingering him. 

 

“I’m gonna make you cum with my fingers”

 

The taller husked out from behind him and Baekhyun moaned when hot lips sucked and nipped the skin on his neck and shoulders. His hole was still loose from their previous session and Chanyeol had no problems with adding the second and third fingers. When they hit his prostate, Baekhyun cried out. It felt so good and in no time, he was on the verge of cumming again.

 

“Fuck Oh fuck!”

 

He screamed out as Chanyeol started thrusting faster. He then came with a loud cry when a hand brushed against his cock and he almost fell on his knees if big hands weren’t holding him in place. He couldn’t walk properly as his legs turned jelly and he leaned on the wall catching his breath. Chanyeol was still standing behind him and he could feel the hard-on poking his lower back when he moved to turn the shower off. Baekhyun turned around and took the member in his hand but Chanyeol shook his head and moved.

 

“I think it’s enough for tonight”

 

The taller croaked out and Baekhyun just stared at Chanyeol’s erect cock because it looked painful. He was about to protest but the taller took a step back and walked out from the bathroom. He took his time applying moisturizers on his skin and when he walked out, Chanyeol was already fast asleep on his side. He heaved a sigh and settled next to the taller, minimizing his movements so as not to wake his guest up. He fell asleep in an instant, listening to the steady breath of the taller.

 

Baekhyun was woken up by the coldness prickling his skin. He gave out a groan, his hands searching for the duvet. When he couldn’t feel the soft fabric anywhere near him, he turned his head despite its hazy state. He opened his eyes, lids still heavy with sleep and he scoffed out in disbelief when he saw the taller hogging the duvet. He sighed tiredly and stared at the ceiling, goosebumps already forming on his skin. There was no way in hell he was gonna snuggled up to the taller, sleeping near him was a torture enough. He turned and looked at the sleeping form beside him.  He could see the outline of Chanyeol’s feature from the reflection of the streetlight outside. He was breathing softly; expression so relax that Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare at him.

   
'What exactly are we doing?’

 

He thought to himself. Chanyeol had a girlfriend and Baekhyun didn’t do relationships, yet the amount of time they spent together since the past week indicated that they had indeed fell into some form of relationship. Baekhyun didn’t know what to think. They just never talk about it. It was always hard fucking and intense make-out whenever they’re together these days.

 

He got up from the bed and looked at the digital clock on the night stand. It was almost four in the morning. He turned on the heater and put on his robe. He needed to clear his mind, so he opened the lowest cabinet of his night stand and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. The air was too crisp and cold for a summer morning and he shivered again when he opened the window.

 

The moon was no longer in the sky, only a few stars dotted the skyline. He lighted the stick and placed it between his lips. He exhaled the smoke slowly, his thoughts once again going towards the man sleeping on his bed. He had never been good with feelings and had zero experience when it comes to relationships, not that Chanyeol would want to date him. He belatedly mused. He was sure Chanyeol would make the worst boyfriend with such douche-bag attitude. He needed to break off whatever was going on between them. Chanyeol had someone exclusive who could tend to his needs and he, himself could always scout for someone to fuck him. He didn’t need to depend on someone emotionally, he was fine by himself.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the rustling of sheets and the soft padding of feet on the floor towards him. He flinched when a pair of arms circled his waist.

 

“I didn’t know you smoke”

 

Chanyeol rasped out from behind him as soft lips descended down the side of his throat. Baekhyun remained composed even though his insides were churning, something he wasn’t familiar with.

 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me”

 

He managed to croak out breathlessly as Chanyeol sucked the skin below his right ear. The taller just chuckled as he pulled the robe a bit, exposing his shoulder and Baekhyun stifled a moan when Chanyeol nipped and licked the bare skin there.

 

“Come back to bed….”

 

Baekhyun hummed, cigarette already burnt out and forgotten on the floor. Chanyeol then grabbed the side of his face, forcing him to turn and captured his lips from behind. The kiss was a bit sloppy but Baekhyun didn’t mind because Chanyeol’s lip was soft and warm but persistent on his thin and cold ones. Unlike the messy and lustful make-out they used to share, this kiss was deep and intense, making him light headed and dizzy. Chanyeol placed one last peck on his mouth before they stared at each other’s eyes without saying anything. The dawn was already breaking and streaks of light were beginning to paint the sky. Chanyeol didn’t say anything as he gently grabbed him by the arm and led him towards his bed. 

 

The taller fell asleep in no time but Baekhyun couldn’t, not when his heartbeat was hammering in his chest and nerves tingling from an unknown sensation. He didn’t know what was happening to him. All he knew was that he had to put an end to whatever was going on between them.


	12. 12

When Baekhyun got up the next morning Chanyeol was already gone as usual. He rubbed his eyes and checked the time on his phone. He cursed when he saw that it was already 10:15 am because he had class at 11. He abruptly got up from the bed and limped his way to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and wash his face. He figured he could just skip shower because he had a late one last night. He squirmed when he remembered how Chanyeol fingered him in that very same bathroom. 

 

He barely managed to reach class just before their professor came in. He took his usual seat at back and listened to the lectures by prof. Jung on stocks and their relevance in the economy . He couldn’t help but craned his neck to see if the taller was there and he spotted him on his usual next to his girlfriend. 

 

For the rest of the class, Baekhyun avoided looking in their direction.

 

After the bell rang, he slowly made his way towards the cafeteria and he sighed in relief when he saw that it was almost empty. He quickly went to the counter and ordered himself a cup of coffee and some tuna sandwich since he didn’t have anything except a bottle of water in the morning. Kyungsoo soon joined him on his table and chattered away about everything and anything; Baekhyun occasionally nodded his head to let his friend know that he was indeed listening to everything that spewed out of his mouth. Half-way through his brunch, Chanyeol and his friends waltzed in as if they owned the place and Kyungsoo scowled disdainfully when he saw them.

 

Chanyeol and Yujin sat next to one another as usual and Baekhyun pretended as if he didn’t see them. But he could still feel the taller’s presence so strongly, he briefly wondered if Chanyeol could feel his too. He bunked his two classes in the afternoon and slept till the next morning.

 

                                          ================================     

 

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Baekhyun almost dozed off in the cafeteria as he waited for Kyungsoo. He had decided to be productive and pulled an all-nighter the previous night to finish some of his assignments. Summer was rapidly approaching and he closed his eyes, basking in the coolness of the Air conditioner. He had Business ethics as the next class and he wondered if Chanyeol would be there.  
It had almost been a week since he had any interaction with the taller except for few stolen glances here and there in the classroom. Moreover, Chanyeol had been absent for the past two days and Baekhyun was starting to wonder what happened to the taller. But the realization that his girlfriend had been absent for the same days hit him and he mentally scoffed. It wasn’t his business at all; the two can get married and moved to Antarctica for all he cared. 

   
“I swear my project partner is deliberately trying to fail us”

 

Kyungsoo’s voice came from behind, shaking him out of his musing. He slumped the upper half of his small body on the table and sat himself next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun patted his hand twice as a sign that he was feeling him and Kyungsoo groaned miserably.

 

Chanyeol didn’t make an appearance that day either but Yujin was there.

 

It was surprising to see Chanyeol in his apartment parking lot after he climbed out of his car. The taller didn’t say anything and walked up to him and grabbed him arm. Baekhyun was left stunned because he didn’t expect to see him let alone in his apartment parking lot and he just let himself being dragged towards the taller’s car. 

 

“What the fuck?”

 

He managed to say in disbelief as Chanyeol started the ignition of his car.

 

“Well Hello to you too”

 

The taller said simply as he rolled themselves out from the complex.

 

“I swear if you don’t stop right now I’ll punch you on your stupid face”

 

He gritted out and the taller just gave out a nonchalant ‘hmmmmm’ and Baekhyun stared at him in complete incredulity. Chanyeol stared back and smirked at him in that complete douche-bag manner.

 

“Awwww… I didn’t know you miss me that much..”

 

Baekhyun scoffed and turned the other way. He didn’t look at the taller for the rest of the ride.

 

“Where are we going?”  

 

He asked after sometime, his eyes staring straight ahead.

 

“We’re going to eat”

 

Chanyeol simply said as he took a turn. Five more minutes into the ride and they reached the park they had visited the last week. Baekhyun just sat still and Chanyeol turned off the ignition and turned towards the back seat. He pulled out a plastic with Mc Donald’s signs and the smell of food wafted into Baekhyun’s nose. He was quite hungry since he had an early lunch and he didn’t know if he was thankful or angry at the moment. He was given a Double cheese burger, a can of Pepsi and the taller placed some fries and Chicken Mcnuggets on the dashboard to share.

 

Baekhyun didn’t say anything as he slowly unwrapped his burger. He was thankful that it was still warm because cold burgers were just nasty. They ate together in comfortable silence. The sun was beginning to set in the west and the summer afternoon was beautiful with the skies painted in orange and purple hues. Even though they hated each other to the core, Baekhyun felt like there was something familiar about their situation, maybe it’s the way Chanyeol told him to eat more or maybe the way Chanyeol’s hair was pushed back in a sexy manner or maybe the familiar smell of Hugo Boss wafting into his nose when Chanyeol leaned in to clear the empty boxes. 

 

“Give me your phone”

 

Chanyeol’s deep voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he scoffed as he made himself comfortable in his seat. 

 

“Come on Byun”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we’re friends now and I want your number”

 

Chanyeol said as if that was the most plausible reason and Baekhyun eyed him skeptically.

 

“Are you sure we’re friends..? You pretty much hated me from the beginning and I sure still hate you right now..”

 

Chanyeol scoffed and glared at him.

 

“We’re way past that Byun..We’re at least…something. Maybe not friends…Just give me your phone”

 

Baekhyun sighed and handed him his phone. Chanyeol quickly typed in his number and send himself a text. He smiled as he handed the phone back to the smaller who eyed him suspiciously.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s weird”

 

“What’s weird?”

 

“You’re fucking happiness”

 

“Awwww… Come on..you didn’t mean that”


	13. 13

To be honest, Chanyeol didn’t know when he started feeling this way. Before, he used to think Byun Baekhyun was a bitch with no emotions but these days, after becoming close and personal with him, he realized that there was more to the smaller than what he had initially made him out to be. Even though his eyes remained dead as ever, Chanyeol learnt to see the flashes of emotions in them, however diminutive they might be.

 

And his lips. God! Those thin pink lips showed more emotions than the dead eyes ever did. Chanyeol would see them formed into a pout sometimes, the corner would tugged upwards to form beautiful smiles on rare occasions, and often times, they would part in the most sinful manner, producing lewd moans that could put porn stars to shame. But the sight he was presented the most was when they tugged downwards in a frown and he thought maybe he deserved it after everything that happened between them.

 

It took him a total of more than five fucks to realize his feelings for the smaller. Even though he wasn’t sure what he was feeling yet nor didn’t know what to label it just yet, he was sure he wanted to know him better, to crack the shell the smaller caved himself into. He wanted to take him out on dates and kiss him in public places. He wanted Baekhyun to look at him differently.

 

Baekhyun was single but he wasn't. He had a girlfriend. But as him and Yujin started drifting apart, his feelings for his girlfriend started dwindling down to unfathomable degrees and he knew he had to stop before things got out of hand. So he took three days leave in the hope of clearing his mind and deciding things. Even after analyzing everything, he could only concluded to one thing...that he’d rather try with Baekhyun than continue his moribund relationship with Yujin.

 

It’s all about strategies, he decided because for a pragmatic man like him it’s always the best way to plan out everything before throwing himself in the game. It might’ve been easy with other people but Byun Baekhyun was a whole different story. He had cooked up so many plans to ask the smaller out none of them were going to sound plausible because Baekhyun was a little shit. So, in the end he just decided to see him at his apartment.

 

He was beyond surprise when said little shit asked him to stay over and he did, fucking each other’s brains out for the nth time. Sure sex with Baehyun was always good because the smaller with his enticing body and lewd moans could raise his cock to life anytime and anywhere but this time he wanted more of what they had, wanted more of Baekhyun.

 

So, he decided to just wing it and asked him out for a date, thinking that Baekhyun might agree to it judging by how he’d been acting lately, as if he wanted more of Chanyeol too.

But Baekhyun never replied to his text and he couldn’t catch hold of the smaller during classes because he was being evasive as fuck. Chanyeol started wondering if he had read the situations wrong but he had already come this far, if the little shit didn’t want to date him, Chanyeol will make him.

 

It was a Tuesday night, four days since he sent the text when he pressed the buzzer to the smaller’s apartment,  clad in a Vetements hoodie and Adidas track pants. His Triple S Balenciaga sneakers looked pristine and bulky on his feet. After the third buzz, Baekhyun opened the door in an oversized white Tee and grey shorts. His silver hair was unkempt and his eyes were devoid of makeup for once.

 

“Why didn’t you reply to my text?”

 

Chanyeol straight out asked as he entered the house without invitation, maintaining his dominating position again.

 

“Maybe I didn’t want to”

 

Baekhyun just shrugged.

 

“What do you mean you didn’t want to? You didn’t want to reply or date me?”

 

“Both”

 

Baekhyun replied without wasting a breath and something inside Chanyeol flared at the nonchalance. 

 

“Why?”

 

He managed to ask, masking the anger brewing inside him.

 

“Look Park..”

 

Baekhyun started as he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms on his chest.

 

“I’m flattered that you want to date me…but we can’t… You have a girlfriend”

 

Chanyeol crossed his arms, mirroring the smaller’s position and cocked his head.

 

“I don’t. Not anymore…I broke up with her”

 

Baekhyun looked up, his crossed arms now falling on each of his sides.

 

“What? What do you mean?”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the question.

 

“I mean that Yujin and I are no longer together and that I can date whoever I want..including you”

 

He said as he walked towards the smaller and leaned in for a kiss. But that didn’t happen because Baekhyun pushed him away.

 

“Why would you break up with her…? Don’t say it’s because of me..”

 

The smaller said with a glare, an accusing tone evident in his voice. Something inside Chanyeol snapped because even though the break up was not entirely because of the smaller, he didn’t think anything is wrong even if it was. He no longer wanted to be with Yujin and there’s nothing wrong with that.

 

“So what if it was? So what if I broke up with her because of you…? Is there anything wrong with that?”

 

He almost shouted and the smaller scoffed and then pointed his finger at him.

 

“Listen Park Chanyeol…”

 

The smaller started with a low voice.

 

“I don’t care if you broke up with her or if you’re single…. I don’t want to be with you, not now not ever…”

 

He sneered and Chanyeol walked closer, a futile attempt to intimidate him.

 

“So you were playing with my feelings all along? Huh..? All those fuckings and the kisses and how about that time you asked me to stay over..?”

 

Baekhyun’s back hit the wall but he didn’t cower at the taller’s stare, instead he let out a condescending chuckle.

 

“What feelings Park? There were no feelings involved….only fucking. I don’t do relationships…and even if I do...it would never be with you…”

 

Chanyeol was beyond pissed and his pride was wounded by the harshness of the smaller’s words. He growled and abruptly pulled him by his nape and crushed his mouth on his. 

 

It was painful with too much teeth and Baekhyun gasped into the kiss as he tried to pull away but Chanyeol was relentless as he basically devoured his mouth and Baekhyun had no choice but to bite his plump lips. Chanyeol hissed at the sting but didn’t back down as he continued his ministration and Baekhyun resorted to his last option and kneed him on the crotch.

 

         =====================

 

“What’s your opinion on relationships?”

 

Baekhyun asked out one evening as he sipped on his coke and he kept his eyes down, avoiding the expressions presented by his big eyed friend. It had been two days since his unfortunate encounter with the taller. Chanyeol had gritted out a ‘fuck out’ as cupped his jewels and walked out his front door.

 

“What?!!”

 

Kyungsoo asked back disbelievingly and Baekhyun kept his composure and just shrugged.

 

“Just asking..”

 

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes suspiciously at him.

 

“What’s with the sudden interest?”

 

“Who said I’m interested?”

 

Baekhyun leaned back and took a bite of his pizza. Kyungsoo seemed to give up as he slumped his narrow shoulders and sighed.

 

“I don’t know…I guess it’s nice to have someone caring for you…”

 

His friend started and Baekhyun gave a hum.

 

“…Well…then there’s kissing and having sex with them-“

 

“You can do that without being in a relationship”

 

Baekhyun cut him off and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Yes…but if you’re in a relationship…it’s more….intimate…more feelings are involved and that makes it more worth it I guess..”

 

Baekhyun gave out a huff and Kyungsoo glared at him.

 

“Of course you wouldn’t know since you’ve never been in one..”

 

“And I’m not planning to”

 

Kyungsoo propped up his elbows on the table and rested his face on his hands.

 

“You don’t know what you’re missing out Baek….It’s just…It’s nice to know that someone’s there for you…”

 

He finished dreamily.

 

                     ===================

 

Baekhyun pondered on what Kyungsoo had said earlier as he retired to his bed that night. He couldn’t really understand what his friend was talking about because it was difficult for him to imagine it. Being there for someone…someone being there for him….intimate sex and kisses…he huffed as he rolled on his side. He’d been very independent since childhood and he just couldn’t understand why he would want someone taking care of him. And then there was Chanyeol who asked him out on a date.

 

To be honest, Baekhyun wasn’t an eyesore but rather a blessing to the eyes with his small face and beautifully shaped body. It was no lie that he often got invitation for dates from his one night stands but they were always rejected. He never wanted attachments. He never felt anything from others before…but why did the mere thought of Chanyeol wanting to date him make his stomach woozy?


	14. 14

Of course Kyungsoo might’ve been a man-whore like him, but he didn’t completely shun relationships like Baekhyun. It took Baekhyun a few days to get used to his friend having a boyfriend and said boyfriend turned out to be none other than the partner Kyungsoo kept bitching about.

 

Kim Jongin was a tall guy with slightly tanned skin and a very beautiful smile. By the way Kyungsoo had described his partner, Baekhyun had thought of a loser with lanky body and bad acne but Kim Jongin was the epitome of sexiness and Kyungsoo was lucky enough to score himself a guy like that. He was sweet and Baekhyun found himself warming up to him rather fast, much to his own surprise. 

 

It’s rather odd in some way how Jongin would talk softly to Kyungsoo or how Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up at the sight of the tall male. It was just weeks ago that Kyungsoo couldn’t stop complaining about his lousy project partner and now he’s literally looking at Jongin with hearts in his eyes. Human beings are such bias creature when feelings are involved, Baekhyun mused. His friend looked happy with Jongin and Baekhyun was satisfied with that.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Kyungsoo asked one afternoon as they sat together on the bleachers, watching Luhan and Minseok practicing soccer and Jongin was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where’s your boytoy?”

 

He asked instead of answering and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and flicked him on the forehead.

 

“Can’t you phrase it better than that? It sounds as if I’m not serious about him”

 

He whined and Baekhyun snickered.

 

“Are you?”

 

Kyungsoo smiled genuinely and nodded.

 

“Yeah…I am. I like him…he’s nice”

 

His friend stated dreamily.

 

“What about you Baek? You aren’t tired your whorish ways yet?”

 

Kyungsoo asked, wiggling his eyebrows and Baekhyun chuckled.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

The sun was almost setting and the air was cool and the sky was beautiful. The soccer players were screaming about ‘handball’ and Baekhyun noticed that Luhan was screaming the loudest. He crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands. Kyungsoo was tapping his right foot on the floor as he hummed an unfamiliar tune. It might be the best or worst timing to tell his friend right now.

 

“So…Chanyeol asked me out”

 

He stated randomly and the tapping of foot and the humming stopped altogether as his friend whipped his head towards him.

 

“What?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t look at his face and continued to stare ahead, now some random guy was dribbling the ball and Minseok was running beside him as he tried to steal the ball away.

 

“I said Chanyeol asked me out”

 

He said again, voice steady and nonchalant. It wasn’t surprising for him to hear his friend scoff considering his hatred for the taller.

 

“And?”

 

Kyungsoo asked again, eyes narrowed into thin slits. Baekhyun looked away.

 

“And what? Nothing”

 

“You didn’t say yes?”

 

“Why would I say yes?” 

 

Kyungsoo exhaled and stretched his legs.

 

“Hmmmm…..I think it’s stupid...not the fact that he likes you..I just..think he’s an asshole. But like I said before, I knew you’re gonna break him. No one can escape the deadly charms of Byun Baekhyun.”

 

He joked and Baekhyun punched him on the arm.

 

“Shut up”

 

He muttered as he brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

 

“So do you like him back?”

 

Kyungsoo asked after a short stretch of silence.

 

“I- I don’t know”

 

Kyungsoo hummed as he leaned back on the bench while Baekhyun closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmness sweeping in his skin.

 

“How did this come about? I mean…I know you’ve slept with him that night…?”

 

Baekhyun gave out a groan and Kyungsoo gaped at him.

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve guys fucked-“

 

“I lost count okay!”

 

Baekhyun cut him off conveniently and Kyungsoo kept silent for a few seconds and then bursted into laughter.

 

“Wow! This is some good shit”

 

He cackled and Baekhyun wondered if he should shove his shoe down his friend’s throat. Luckily, Kyungsoo’s unattractive chortle died down a few moments later.

 

“Oh Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!..”

 

Kyungsoo sang and Baekhyun replied “Yes Yes Yes” in the same tune.

 

“Poor you! The guy who harassed your ass on a daily basis is now falling for you”

 

He sighed dramatically making Baekhyun gave out an ugly snort.

 

“But in all seriousness… I think he genuinely likes you..”

 

Kyungsoo added and Baekhyun’s ears perked up unconsciously at that.

 

“Because Park Chanyeol is a fucking proud guy and he’s been humiliating your ass for years…If he decided to confess to you despite his ginormous ego…I think he really likes you”

 

Kyungsoo added and Baekhyun kept quiet because he didn’t know how to answer.

 

“Are you sure you don’t like him back….because I know you Baek…you look a little troubled over this and you’re never like this when someone else asked you out..”

 

Kyungsoo said softly, as if he’s talking to a child and Baekhyun could detect the concern in his tone.

 

“I don’t know…Soo..”

 

He breathed out.

 

“…maybe..”

 

He later added reluctantly and he yelped when Kyungsoo crashed himself on him from the side.

 

“Oh…My little boy is all grown up..”

                       =================================

 

They had dinner at a pizza joint just across their university. Kyungsoo scrunched his nose when Jongin ordered Hawaiian pizza and he quoted, ‘That shit is nasty’.  Jongin had surprisingly joined them as soon as they settled inside the pizzeria, saying he had gone to meet his family when Baekhyun asked where he had been. He side-eyed the couple who were whispering and giggling into each other’s ears and he looked away when Kyungsoo looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Luhan kept teasing the couple, trying to embarrass them but they remained unabashed and Minseok laughed at his friend for his failed attempt.

 

It was nice, Baekhyun decided. The place was buzzing as its dinner hours, students from their university as well as the white-collared workers in the area rushed inside, trying to grab a bite. It was already dark outside and the lights in the place were dimmed, creating a rather serene and calm atmosphere. He took out his phone and checked the time. 7:15. Somehow he had half a mind to recant his words about going to Luhan’s dorm with the rest for a round of drinks and snacks because he figured getting more sleep would be more benefitting and didn’t Chanyeol and Luhan live in the same dorm?

 

Luckily the place was empty and they dumped themselves on the couch as Luhan took out beers from the fridge and placed them on the coffee table along with the snacks they bought on the way. They talked about anything and everything, from how Luhan styled his hair to Jongin’s recent trip to Japan. After some time, they scattered here and there and Baekhyun walked out on the balcony, trying to get some breather. There weren’t much to see, only streetlights and lots and lots of trees. There were other dorm buildings in the surroundings. The moon was glowing in the sky, only half of it was visible though, and the stars pasted on the endless stretch of darkness twinkled, but not enough to provide brightness in the endless pitch of blackness.

 

The door to the balcony slid open, startling him from his wanders and Chanyeol walked out. His hair was wild and his skin was pale in the soft hue provided by the light from moon and the streetlight down the road. Baekhyun’s heart hiccupped as Chanyeol walked towards him, the same beer he had been nursing was clasped around the other’s thick fingers. Baekhyun a little buzz from his Tuborg smiled easily at the sight. He didn’t understand why but the sight of the taller with a gaze so soft directed towards him made him a bit excited.

 

“Hey”

 

Chanyeol breathed out and Baekhyun replied with the same word.

 

“Is it just me or you look quite happy to see me for once?”

 

Chanyeol said as he settled himself on the railing next to him and Baekhyun just hummed. Chanyeol had a good look at him with furrowed eyebrows and Baekhyun felt a little uncomfortable.

 

“Wait…Are you drunk?”

 

The taller asked incredously and then shook his head with an amused smile.

 

“I forgot how much of a lightweight you are”

 

And Baekhyn’s heart hiccupped again when Chanyeol cocked his head and stared at him with a grin.

 

“Fuck off”

 

He muttered and then took a sip of his beer again.

 

“How are you Byun? It’s been a while since we last talked…”

 

Chanyeol said and Baekhyun just nodded.

 

“I’m Fine”

 

“Awwww…aren’t you gonna ask me how I’m doing?”

 

“I can see that you’re doing fine and dandy so why should I bother?”

 

He sassed at the taller who gave out a laugh and Baekhyun glared at him. Chanyeol flicked his nose lightly when he saw the glare, making him scoffed. The air was a bit chilly and there were people shouting on the ground about some football match on the T.V and they both remained quiet. It wasn’t awkward at all or maybe whatever percent of alcohol in the beer made them care less.  Baekhyun gulped the rest of his drink in one go and that was a big mistake because he literally started hiccupping as he crashed and threw the can in dustbin. 

 

Chanyeol howled in laughter at his misery and Baekhyun couldn’t do anything about it except for glaring at the taller again.

 

“I-hiccup-hate-hiccup-you-hiccup”

 

Chanyeol’s laughter doubled at that and Baekhyun felt a little bit embarrassed. Chanyeol’s voice was deep and his laughter was boisterous. This was the first time he had seen the taller like this and if it wasn’t so dark, Chanyeol would’ve seen the twinkling eyes and pink lips tugged upwards in a small smile.

 

After Chanyeol’s laughter died down, they both stayed in the same position, with both their backs on the railings as they stood only inches apart. Chanyeol was still grinning and Baekhyun’s hiccups were still coming up in short intervals.

 

“Hey Byun”

 

Chanyeol called after some time and Baekhyun whipped his head towards the taller. Chanyeol cupped his face and pulled him in for what seemed to be a kiss. But that didn’t happened because the taller stopped just when their lips were about to touch. Instead of joining their buds together, they just stared at each other and Chanyeol had his thumb rubbing on his cheek, making Baekhyun’s skin tingle from the rough pads of the finger, contrasting to the softness of the touch.

 

“Is it gone? They said if you're surprised or frightened, the hiccup will stop”

 

Baekhyun waited for a while and it was true. His hiccups were gone and Chanyeol was still holding his face. He thought Chanyeol was going to lean in and he mentally prepared himself to meet him halfway. But that didn’t happen as Chanyeol resorted to stare at his eyes and Baekhyun licked his lips out of habit. He saw Chanyeol’s eyes darted down to his slicked lips and then back up at his eyes.

 

“I want to kiss you..”

 

Chanyeol murmured.

 

“Fuck! You don’t know how much I want you..”

 

He continued as he nosed Baekhyun’s cheek, making the smaller immobile with such affectionate gesture.

 

“But I’m not gonna kiss you anymore….”

 

He said as he nipped the skin below his ear lightly and then pulled back to look at the smaller in the eyes again.

 

“..Unless you want me to..”

 

He finished and Baekhyun felt his heart going into overdrive. He didn’t know what’s happening, why his heart was thumping in its cage and why his nerve was overflowing with excitement. But one thing he was sure of was that he wanted Chanyeol to kiss him in that very moment. So he tiptoed and planted a big wet one on the taller’s plump lips. Chanyeol look taken back at first the he cursed and brought up a hand and run his thumb at the smaller’s lips.

 

Baekhyun parted his lips for the thumb caressing them and licked it with a pick wet tongue; his gaze never leaving the taller’s face. 

 

“Fuck”

 

Chanyeol cursed again and retreat his hand. Instead, he grabbed Baekhyun by the back of his head and crushed his lips on his. The smaller opened his mouth for his tongue and Chanyeol licked the pink insides thoroughly, caressing each and every corner before he sucked the smaller’s pert bottom lip in his mouth and then gave it a bite. The throaty groan Baekhyun gave out was beautiful and Chanyeol retracted himself and kissed down his jaw, sucking Baekhyun out of breath.

 

“I hate you”

 

The smaller panted out and Chanyeol retaliated by biting the skin just below his right jaw. Then he licked the bitten skin there and sucked softly before moving to the other side.

 

“I hate how you make me feel things”

 

Baekhyun said again breathlessly and Chanyeol gave out a hoarse groan before he kissed him on the mouth again. 


	15. 15

 It was quite surprising for Baekhyun when Yujin asked to talk to him after their lecture ended. He simply nodded and followed her out of the class. They never exchanged a single word before, even during all those times when Chanyeol was an ass to him. She never butted in and joined Chanyeol’s idiocy so Baekhyun used to think that she was okay, maybe a bit naïve but she wasn’t necessarily mean. Baekhyun wondered what possibly could she wanted to talk about.

 

“I know about you and Chanyeol”

 

She simply said, straight to the point and Baekhyun shifted his position, his ears perking up at her words. Yujin didn’t say anything else and just stared at him and Baekhyun was loss for words. Maybe he was guilty for getting involved with her boyfriend but he tried not to show it and remained his expressionless self. 

 

“Look…I am not angry at you…It’s just…”

 

She started again, realizing that Baekhyun wasn’t going to say anything.

 

“Yeol and I were not that serious anyway, our relationship was mainly physical…and I guess, he likes your ass better after all..”

 

She said laughing a little. Baekhyun’s eye brows furrowed at this because he didn’t know where she was going with this.

 

“Why are you telling me all these?”

 

He asked after a moment of awkward silence.

 

“I saw his texts sent to you Saturday night, when I was dialing Luhan from his phone..”

 

She said as she flipped her wavy brown hair, the smell of her floral perfume hanging in the air.

 

“Look…I know Chanyeol was an asshole to you before…but I think he really likes you. Now that I think about it, he was mean to you because he was attracted to you….plus he himself said that..”

 

She said as she shrugged her delicate shoulders revealed by the off-the shoulder top she was wearing and Baekhyun just remained quiet, trying to take in all her words.

 

“Look I’ve never seen Yeol trying for anyone before, not even for me. I’ve seen all his texts and I think you should give him a chance”

 

 Suddenly she then lifted her arm and held him by the nape and forced her lips on his, making Baekhyun let out a gasp of pure surprise. It was odd, the way her gloss-covered lips felt and the sweet scent of her, they didn’t make him excited at all. It just felt normal. This wasn’t the first time he kissed a girl, he had his phase in high school where he made out with both boys and girls and that’s when he had decided that he wasn’t straight or bisexual, he likes only men. 

 

After a few seconds, she detached her lips from his and peered at him. Baekhyun felt like this was the most awkward experience he ever had in his life and just stared back at her, dumbfounded. 

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

He asked after gaining composure, his lips felt tingly but not in the good kind. He couldn’t wait to wash the taste all off.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

She asked instead of answering. Baekhyun kept his gaze on her, flickering between disbelief and doubt.

 

“No”

 

He answered honestly, making her pout.

 

“You aren’t bi?”

 

“No”

 

“Awww..That’s too bad”

 

She said straightening her position and Baekhyun shifted on his feet, anticipating what she was going to say. 

 

“Just forget it….”

 

She said, laughing a little and left him on the hallway.

 

After she left, her withdrawal marked with the flowery scent lingering in the air, Baekhyun walked to the nearest washroom. He pulled out the tissue papers from their roll near the sink and poured water over them. He looked at his face on the mirror, the object presenting his face to his vision and his lips were marked with cherry colored stain. He cursed and wiped it off and left the washroom to search for his friend.

 

The rest of the day went as normal as it could be, except for the fact that Baekhyun didn’t catch a single sight of Chanyeol. He wasn’t there in their other shared class nor did he make an appearance in the cafeteria. His phone was void of the taller’s text too.

 

Baekhyun could no longer deny that he was feeling something for the taller. What had started out as purely physical attraction turned into something more and Baekhyun didn’t know why. It wasn’t like he wanted to know it either. Chanyeol was attractive, Baekhyun admitted. He could also be an asshole; Baekhyun knew it from first-hand experience. All those complicated feelings, from the fist fights and the kisses, the harsh words and the mind-blowing sex and Chanyeol’s small bouts of kindness somehow had burrowed into his heart.

 

And the things that happened that night, how his heart hiccupped at Chanyeol and his kisses maybe were the ones that broke Baekhyun, that finally made his admittance of his feelings towards the taller. He had thought about it last night, tossing and turning in his bed. But he didn’t bother replying the texts because he didn’t know what to say. Of course he had read them all; his heart fuzzy over the taller’s texts, constantly asking if he was going to give him a chance. 

 

But with the silence from Chanyeol, Baekhyun thought the taller might be busy. He decided to be the brave one and give him a visit to his dorm, but of course under the pretense of tagging along with Kyungsoo and Jongin for another group study with Luhan.

 

But he wasn’t quite meted with the enthusiasm he was hoping, or maybe he was hoping a bit much.

 

“What the fuck is he doing here?”

 

Was all Chanyeol said as he appeared near their door, trailing behind Kyungsoo and Jongin. Baekhyun just kept quiet out of surprise. 

 

“Sorry about that. He’s on his man-period”

 

Luhan said throwing a glare at the taller before he ushered all of them towards his room. Baekhyun felt something was wrong but he didn’t know why. One thing he was sure of was that he was where he wasn’t supposed to be, he felt quite out of place. 

 

“He saw you kissing Yujin”

 

Luhan said calmly as he closed the door behind him. Both Kyungsoo and Jongin shrieked out a loud –

 

“What?!”

 

Clearly surprised and Baekhyun winced. The three journalism students then all simultaneously turned towards him expecting some answers and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“Well…?”

 

Clearly Kyungsoo was the bravest one among them, being Baekhyun’s best friend and all.

 

“I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me”

 

He muttered and Kyungsoo gasped out a dramatic-

 

“Why?”

 

And Baekhyun just shrugged, not in the mood to elaborate it further.

 

 

“It must’ve been fun…Playing with my feelings like that huh?”

 

Baekhyun almost dropped the water bottles he was holding when the voice sounded from behind him. He turned his body and his gaze fell on Chanyeol who was leaning casually on the wall, arms across his chest. His eyes were hard and his lips were aligned in a grim fashion.

 

“What…”

 

Baekhyun muttered out and he winced when it came out more like a squeak, sounding small and insignificant as it dissipated into the air.

 

“I honestly thought it’d be possible …You and me together”

 

His voice was deep and his features remained stoic. Baekhyun pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and gnawed on it, searching for the right words to say. He knew he messed up even though it wasn’t his fault in entirety.

 

“I didn’t- “

 

He was being cut off rudely by Chanyeol’s disbelieving scoff.

 

“Don’t bother lying. I saw you Byun”

 

“It’s not-“

 

“-What it looked like blah blah blah. I get it already okay…You don’t want me. You don’t do relationships. Only one-night stands. You made it clear now”

 

Chanyeol said and with one last glare, he turned and walked towards his room, leaving Baekhyun lost and dumbfounded in the kitchen.

 

Baekhyun used to believe that he wasn’t made to fall for someone, he grew up with that idea in his head and now that he had indeed fallen for someone, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to deal with Chanyeol’s feelings when he didn’t know how to deal with his own. He had sent a text to that taller later that night, after he was comfortably buried in his sheets.

 

“I’m gay. I don’t like girls”

 

Simple and clean. Just straight to the point. He had hope that Chanyeol would get what he was trying to say but maybe the giant didn’t because it was already Wednesday, two days later but he was yet to receive a reply. It was going to take a lot of work, Baekhyun decided because they hadn’t even dated yet and he was tired already. He luckily managed to grasp the taller but he was pushed away with a scowl and Baekhyun just stared at his retreating back helplessly.

 

The rest of the week went like that, with Baekhyun trying to talk to Chanyeol and the latter ignoring him. Their roles had reversed now and it was Chanyeol’s turn to play hard to get.

 

“Why don’t you listen to Baekhyun and hear what he has to say?”

 

It was Luhan who asked him during breakfast on a Tuesday morning.

 

“Why? There’s nothing to hear. He didn’t want me. End of story”

 

He declared rather triumphantly despite not very convincing in its entirety and all he got as a response was a whack to the back of his head, making him almost choke on his honey puffs.

 

“Hyung!”

 

He whined and Luhan tsked and eyed him menacingly.

 

“He’s gay Chanyeol. He doesn’t like pussy, he likes dick”

 

Luhan said exasperatingly.

 

“But still he kissed her. What would you do if the one you’re trying to court is kissing your ex-girlfriend hyung?”

 

Chanyeol said through a mouth full of cereals.

 

“Yujin was the one who kissed him. So get this through your thick head.”

 

“This isn’t just about the kissing hyung.”

 

Chanyeol said with a sigh as he put down his spoon.

 

“It’s all about the whole chasing thing. I don’t think I’m going anywhere with him”

 

“Think about what you did to him in the past. Of course he has the right to doubt you”

 

Luhan deadpanned and Chanyeol shoved a spoonful of honey puffs in his mouth instead of telling Luhan he’s right.

 

Chanyeol may be pragmatic and reasonable, but he was also stubborn like a donkey.  The kissing incident between Baekhyun and Yujin wasn’t forgotten but it died down from his memory a few days later, he decided it wasn’t important after all. But the space that was forming between them during that time hardened his stance and he was done chasing Baekhyun. 

 

Days turned into weeks and they simply started drifting away. They avoided each other during class and Baekhyun stopped hanging out in Chanyeol’s dorm. Chanyeol still had Baekhyun numbers but texts were no longer sent to them.

 

Chanyeol’s number was still saved under ‘asshole’ in Baekhyun’s phone too and his old messages were archived. 

 

Baekhyun eventually got the gist…that Chanyeol was done with him.

 

It was a month later that Baekhyun decided that he needed to unwind and Kyungsoo and Jongin were tagging along with him. 

 

“To keep control on you”

 

They had both stated to which Baekhyun conveniently rolled his eyes to. It was almost the end of the semester and fall was approaching. It was chilly that night and Baekhyun bundled himself in a nice turtle neck and his leather jacket. The club was packed and Baekhyun breathed in the smell of alcohol and different body scents welcoming him into the place.

 

He went up to the bar and ordered a shot of Jaggerbombs, ignoring the not-so discreet glances from his friends. He didn’t care, he was ready to unwind and let everything go. After downing two shots of the drink, he started playing his cards when random strangers chatted up to him at the bar. He didn’t refuse when one tall guy pulled his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

They started dancing, swaying their bodies to the rhythm. There was a longing sensation in his gut, the sense of wanting to feel something and he downed more drinks while his partner was away on a bathroom break. He wanted to let loose, let his inhibitions go and have fun like he used to before Chanyeol happened. Kyungsoo and Jongin were nowhere to be seen seeming having their own share of fun and Baekhyun was actually glad he was left alone.

 

Almost an hour had passed since they first stepped onto the dance floor and their moves had gotten sloppier, grabbing each other’s body here and there and Baekhyun sucked in a breath when he felt the guy’s hard-on on his stomach. It had been a while since he last had a cock up his ass so with no amount of guilt in his mind, coupled with the buzz that the alcohol had conveniently washed him with, he grabbed him by the nape and crushed his lips on his. 

 

The stranger’s lips were a little thin for his liking but they were warm and wet and he opened his mouth when a slicked tongue traced his bottom lip. That’s how his usual story of another night with a stranger started, with said man’s lips attached to his like just like before but it was supposedly not going to end in its usual way because a hand grab his arm and he was forcibly being pulled away from the stranger’s grasp. His eyes widened when he came face to face with Chanyeol’s angry ones. The other’s jaw was clenched and his eyes were on fire, as they stared down at Baekhyun heavily with different emotions flashing in them.  
Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, feeling quite small under such intense glare. Chanyeol didn’t say anything as he kept his eyes on Baekhyun, his hold on Baekhyun never faltering much like his gaze.

 

“What…..are you doing?”

 

Baekhyun asked after sometime, doing his best not to wince at Chanyeol’s grip on his arm which was starting to hurt. The stranger didn’t say anything either, just taking in the scene that was unfolding in front of him before he left them on the dance floor, seemingly understanding that he wasn’t supposed to get involved.

 

“Wrong Question”

 

Chanyeol said as he let go of Baekhyun and the smaller pulled his arm away, rubbing in an attempt to soothe the pain away. They continued to stare at each other in the middle of the dance floor, amongst the swaying bodies and loud beats of the music, neon lights shooting at different angles and Baekhyun drank up the sights of Chanyeol with his hair pushed back and big eyes trained on him.

 

It was a beautiful sight.

 

His little moment of appreciation was abruptly cut off when Chanyeol’s eyes hardened and he found himself left alone there as he stared longingly at Chanyeol’s disappearing back. 

 

That little incident dampened his mood and he drove home alone, after texting Kyungsoo that he was leaving. Confusion clouded his mind as he drove carefully, perfectly aware of the alcohol in his system but he wasn’t drunk. The events played again in his mind as he did his best to read what was behind the taller’s action. Why did Chanyeol pulled him away if he was going to leave him after that? Why did Chanyeol even bother with him? Why Chanyeol didn’t just ignore him like he usually did in class?

 

He had just stepped into his bedroom, jacket already taken off when his door buzzed and he heaved a sighed as he walked towards it, thinking it was Kyungsoo and Jongin checking up on him. He almost shouted due to surprise when he was being grabbed and pushed inside and then against the door which was now closed in hurried movements as soon as he opened it.

 

“You are fucking stupid”

 

Chanyeol spat as Baekhyun stared at him helplessly.

 

“You’re a fucking bitch Byun Baekhyun and you deserved all the casual fucks you like so much”

 

The taller declared spitefully and that churned something inside Baekhyun as he pushed Chanyeol away from him.

 

“Get the fuck out!”

 

He spat back, anger boiling inside him from the sharp words of the taller. His chest was heaving up and down and he felt defeated already, even though he wanted to defend his honor, or what little was left of them.


	16. 16

Chanyeol stumbled backwards as Baekhyun pushed him harshly but he wasn’t done. His eyes turned darker and his heart beat rapidly at the sight of the sassy boy who drove him crazy. He took a step forward and Baekhyun took one back. They continued like this for a few minutes until Chanyeol grabbed the smaller’s arm but Baekhyun pulled away. He continued glaring at the taller before he opened his mouth.

“I said get the fuck out!”

He whispered; tone venomous and threatening. But that didn’t deter Chanyeol at all. Instead it seemed to spur him on as he reached out for the smaller and grabbed him by the shoulder. He pulled him close abruptly and bent down to capture those lips which were tempting him ever since he entered the apartment. But Baekhyun, seemingly knowing what he was trying turned his head and thrashed out from his hold.

In all honesty, Chanyeol didn’t expect the fist colliding with his left cheek but deep inside he knew he deserved it. Baekhyun sure knew how to throw hands because he felt the sting seconds later.

“Leave me the fuck alone”

Baekhyun warned him again before he turned towards his room. Chanyeol was left stunned as he stayed in his position, mulling if he should follow him or not. But in the end he decided to because he was tired from this game they were both paying, he wanted answers. With new found determination, he marched towards the smaller’s bedroom and tackled the smaller who was taking off his jacket on the bed. They both landed on the bouncy bed with Chanyeol on top of Baekhyun . Baekhyun’s eyes widened out of shock before he rolled them over and straddled the taller, locking him in place.

“You think you’re so high and mighty huh? Playing with my feelings like that?”

He hissed out as another punch landed on Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol grunted but recovered quickly as he pulled the smaller’s arms and rolled them over again.

“That’s a lot coming from your bitch ass mouth. For all I know, I’m the one trapped in your little game of push and pull”

Chanyeol said as he pulled up the smaller by his shirt and Baekhyun smirked up at him defiantly.

“Fucking bastard”

Their faces were close now, breath mingling and eyes locking on one another. Chanyeol let go of the smaller that fell back on the bed and Chanyeol bent down, both arms caging Baekhyun on both the sides of his head. He gazed intently at the smaller, whose dark orbs were breathing him in, hypnotizing with such force that he couldn’t look away.

Baekhyun flinched when the taller moved his hand but instead of a blow he was expecting, a gentle thumb caressed his bottom lip and when he looked up, Chanyeol was no longer looking at his eyes, but his gaze was focused on what his thumb was doing instead.

When he heard Baekhyun’s breath hitching, Chanyeol’s gaze turned on the smaller’s eyes again. It was his turn to gasp when a small pink tongue caressed the tip of thumb and he cursed when Baekhyun sucked the whole digit into his mouth. He pulled out his thumb and traced the smaller’s cheek carefully.

“You drive me crazy Baekhyun..”

Baekhyun heaved a sigh at that and leaned in to his touch.

“Kiss me baby…”

Chanyeol whispered lowly and Baekhyun raised his head up and captured his lips in an open mouth kiss. His cheek was throbbing from the smaller’s punch and his nerves were on were still on fire from the fight. But the way Baekhyun’s lips devoured his as if they were the tastiest fruit on earth, the way his tongue licked every nook and corner made up for it. The both moaned and gasped as they caressed each other’s body with nimble hands, erected crotch soon dancing against one another. No words were needed to be said as they took off each other’s clothes, hot mouths still attaching as if they were thirsting for each other’s taste.

Chanyeol pulled his mouth away just to curse when a soft hand worked on his cock. Baekhyun’s lips sucked the side of his throat as he cupped his balls and squeeze them lightly. Chanyeol thought he could die from pleasure. He rolled them again so that Baekhyun was on top of him and they both let out a hiss as their hot cocks brushed against each other. He pulled Baekhyun by the nape and assaulted his mouth again. The room was filled with tension as both grinded against each other, trying to make their sensitive flesh indulge in the pleasure they were both seeking.

“Suck my cock”

He said after pulling away and Baekhyun kissed him one more time before he moved down and swallowed him whole without a warning. Chanyeol moaned when the familiar warm, wet mouth sucked his tip. He ran his fingers through the soft silver hair when Baekhyun traced his slit with his tongue. He let out a loud curse when the tip of his cock hit the soft cushiony walls of the Baekyun’s throat. When he felt he was about to cum, he pulled the smaller up and kissed him again. When he saw Baekhyun’s small glassy eyes, something shifted inside him, tugging his heartstring. He kissed him again, soft and assuring with just enough pressure.

“You make me feel so good baby, I promise I’ll do the same”

He whispered after he sucked and bit the smaller’s red lower lip. He pushed him down on the mattress as he proceeded to suck and bit his nipples.

“Oh fuck”

Baekhyun moaned and arched his back. Chanyeol smirked before giving one last suck.

“Lay on your front..”

He whispered and helped the smaller to do just that. Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol practically manhandled him to raise his hips up in the air.

“That’s it baby”

Chanyeol husked out when the smaller’s perky ass came into full view. He ran his palm across it and Baekhyun exhaled at the sensation, burrowing his face deeper into the sheets. Chanyeol played with the squishy flesh, almost moaning at the softness of it. He leaned forward and nuzzled his cheeks on the squishy mound. He then licked up a stripe and bit hard on it, making the smaller yelped out.

“Asshole”

The smaller muttered out and Chanyeol chuckled and spread the cheeks.

“Yes…asshole…A very nice asshole indeed”

He said before he blew warm air into the tight pink hole, making the smaller squirm.

“That’s a very nice, tight-looking hole”

Chanyeol said again as he positioned the smaller’s thighs further apart. He ran a finger through the smaller’s cleft and he almost moaned out when he felt Baekhyun shuddered from his touch. And when Baekhyun wiggled his bums, trying to feel more of the finger, he slapped the cheeks hard.

“Stop moving.”

He barked out, his fingers continuing his ministrations, never breaching the hole but rather dancing around it. He could feel Baekhyun’s frustration by his huffs and grunts.

“Do you want me to drive you crazy like this Baekhyun…?”

He asked as he dipped his index into the hole and Baekhyun clenched around it.

“Because you always drive me crazy….even if you don’t do anything..”

It’s true. Baekhyun had been driving him crazy since day one.

“Were you gonna let that guy play with your ass like this too.?? Eat you out?? Fuck you hard and fast??”

He asked tauntingly and Baekhyun almost sobbed in frustration.

“Gosh….Chanyeol…just..”

“Just what baby..?”

Baekhyun whimpered on the sheets.

“Eat my ass”

And then Chanyeol dove in, licking and slurping around the rim as the smaller cried out in pleasure. Chanyeol missed this, missed the taste, missed the way Baekhyun sounded so wrecked just from his tongue.

After eating him out till Baekhyun was on the verge of cumming, Chanyeol took the bottle of lube from one of the drawers of the nightstand and tsked when he saw that only one-third of it was filled.

“How many bastards did you fuck since the last time we fucked?”

He asked as he poured out a copious amount on his fingers.

“None of your fucking business”

Baekhyun spat out and Chanyeol just chuckled as he rubbed his lubed fingers on the cleft again. He dipped his index finger, making the smaller choked on his breath but still not quite breaching the ring yet.

“You have to tell me Baekhyunnie, otherwise..”

He trailed off, the tip of his index inside the hole while his thumb trace on the puckered flesh around the area. Baekhyun only grunted instead of answering and Chanyeol pulled out, making the smaller whine.

“Tell me Baekhyun”

Chanyeol warned again as he slapped his jiggly cheeks again and Baekhyun screamed.

“No one! Not a fucking soul”

“That’s good baby. Then that means you were touching yourself quite often right..?”

Chanyeol asked again as he slipped his index in and out of the pink hole.

“Ye-Yes”

Baekhyun breathed out and Chanyeol bent down and took one of the cheek in his mouth and sucked on it before he let go with a pop.

“Tell me who you’re thinking about when you play with yourself?”

Three of his fingers were inside of the smaller now who was rutting against the sheets.

“You..”

“I want details baby…”

“I thought about your tongue swirling around my hole…”

He whimpered when Chanyeol thrust deeper.

“And..?”

“A-and your big cock fucking me hard and fas- Ahhhhh”

Baekhyun screamed when Chanyeol took his balls into his mouth, his fingers still working him open.

“I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that..”

Chanyeol pulled away simultaneously and positioned his cock on Baekhyun’s fluttering hole.

He bent down and dropped a kiss on his back and then rammed inside him.

 

The room was filled with pants and gasps and moans and Chanyeol pummeled inside the tight slicked hole. Baekhyun was almost bent in half, his knees pulled to his chest as Chanyeol murdered his prostate dead on. Chanyeol looked down and his eyes danced around the abused red rim where lube and his cum from earlier pooled around it making him moaned out loud. Baekhyun chanted out profanities and ‘Yes’ as the taller wreaked havoc into body. They both had come earlier with Chanyeol fucking him doggy style, but after they were done the taller refused to pull out and soon they became hard again resulting with Baekhyun on his back as Chanyeol plunged into him deep and hard.

When Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s body starting to shake, he lay down and pulled him up.

“Ride me”

Baekhyun was too eager to comply as he positioned the taller’s hard cock at his entrance and sat down on it, bouncing up and down right away.

“Fuck!”

He cried out as he hid his face on the taller’s neck.

“Baek baby…You feel so good”

Chanyeol panted out and Baekhyun moaned in reply. He raised his head and kissed the taller on the mouth, slowing down his ride as they kissed deep and sloppy. He slowly turned his hips around while their tongues meshed against each other, saliva pooling around both their mouth.

“Your ass was made just for me. You feel so fucking good”

Chanyeol cried out in pleasure as Baekhyun moved up and down again.

“Can I fuck you forever like this Baekhyun? Will you let me? Hmmm?”

“Oh fuck”

“Will you be mine baby? Only mine?”

Chanyeol asked as he caressed Baekhyun’s cheek which was flushed red from their intense activities. He pecked his lips before he wrapped his arms around him and lay him down again on the bed gently, his cock still inside the smaller’s hole. Baekhyun reached up to him and pulled him down. He sucked Chanyeol’s thick bottom lip and bit hard on it.

“I should really hate you..”

He started as Chanyeol worked his mouth around his nipples.

“I really should for all the shits you’ve put me through..”

Chanyeol moved a bit and Baekhyun moaned at the sensation.

“Please Baekhyun…”

Chanyeol whispered as he rested his forehead, his eyes closing as Baekhyun caressed his nape.

“You’re such an asshole… I hope you know that..”

Baekhyun muttered and Chanyeol nodded and softly replied with-

“I know”

He started moving gently again as he kissed Baekhyun softly.

“Please Baekhyun…please”

“Mmmmhhhh”

Baekhyun moaned out at the friction of Chanyeol’s cock against his tight walls. It felt so heavenly good to be filled up to the brim like this.

“You’ll be mine right..?”

Chanyeol asked as he started pistoning faster and harder, chasing his high and Baekhyun moaned loudly under him.

“Say you’ll be mine baby”

Baekhyun felt his whole body shuddered as he came apart under Chanyeol’s words and cock, chanting the taller’s name as Chanyeol’s thick cum filled him up.

They both lay there unmoving, gasping each and every breath greedily. Chanyeol rolled off him after a while and they lay beside each other in silence. He tentatively reached for the smaller, expecting to be pushed away but at the same time hoping the smaller will yield to his touch. But to his surprise, Baekhyun rolled to his side and bury his face on the crook of his neck. Chanyeol felt electricity coursing through his veins when he felt the pressing of soft fluffy lips against his skin there.

He sighed contentedly; running his fingers through the smaller’s sweat-slicked hair.

“So….”

He croaked out breaking the silence and Baekhyun raised his head and looked at him.

“You’re still an asshole”

Baekhyun said but there was no malice in his tone. Chanyeol laughed and bent down to kiss him softly. He then wrapped his arms around the other’s body and pulled him up, conveniently aligning their faces to each other.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun…for all the things I’ve said and did to you…”

He whispered as he gazed at the smaller’s brown orbs.

“I know i was an asshole to you…, and I’m so sorry… I wish I could take everything back…”

Baekhyun kept silent and stared back at him.

“I guess I wanted you from the beginning…You were quite challenging with your defiant ass-“

He felt a nudge to his ribs.

“Okay…whatever…but I want you..Baek…, and I can’t express how sorry I am-“

“Stop”

Baekhyun whispered and moved closer and captured his mouth in a deep but soft kiss, stealing his breath away.

“Stop apologizing…I was an asshole too…”

Baekhyun said between kisses and Chanyeol pulled away.

“But still-“

Baekhyun kissed him again to shut him up.

Chanyeol woke up first and it was already eleven in the morning. Baekhyun was still sleeping soundly and he chuckled softly, reminiscing what happened hours before. He didn’t bother to dress himself because he was hungry plus, he couldn’t care less. With his limp cock out for anyone who entered the apartment to see, he made his way to the smaller’s kitchen and whipped some bacon and eggs. After completing the task, he walked back to the bedroom to wake the smaller up.

Baekhyun’s eye fluttered open when he felt a kiss on his lips and the first thing he saw was Chanyeol’s big smile on him. He yawned and slowly got up, all the while remembering what happened between them the previous night and he rolled his eyes when he saw Chanyeol’s naked form, dick out and hanging between his thighs. Baekhyun admitted it’s a very nice dick.

“Come on..I made breakfast”

Chanyeol hummed as he brushed Baekhyun’s bangs away from his face, making the smaller grumbled under his breath. Baekhyun slowly got up and followed the taller into his kitchen without a word, limp dick out too. He was hungry as hell and he didn’t want to waste his time in useless chitchat and gobbled the food in no time.

“How was it?”

Chanyeol asked expectantly from his seat, biting a piece of bacon as Baekhyun took a sip of his coffee.

“The food or the sex?”

Baekhyun asked back as he placed the mug down on the table. Chanyeol had the audacity to smirk.

“Both”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stood up, placing his mugs and plate on the sink. He yelped when a slap landed on his naked butt and he glared at the culprit who was still sporting a stupid grin. He looked so stupid.

“Come on Baek..”

“Oh..So I’m Baek now?”

“Nahh….You’re my boyfriend”

___________________________________________

-End-


	17. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Here is everything ;) This is my fic from last year in AFF. Just wanted to keep it out here to broaden my platform. I still lack so much when it comes to writing but I will always try my best.... ;)
> 
> Anyhoe, my Twitter is @chanbaekish so please feel free to talk to me...or curse me the fuck out. ;DD
> 
> Thank you for your time bug byeeeeeeee

==============================

 

“I hope Mr.Kim will give me at least pass mark on E-Con”

 

Baekhyun said as he stuffed Chicken Mcnuggets in his mouth. 

 

“I know he will. Don’t beat yourself up too much”

 

Chanyeol assured from the driver’s seat, slurping his Mango and Lemon Iced tea. The weather was hot but the air con in the taller’s car kept them cool through the fabrics of their thin T-shirts. They had their last exam earlier that day and then drove to Mc Donald’s as soon as it was over, ditching all their friends. They ordered all their favorites and then drove away to a secluded park and had late lunch.

Baekhyun had complained all the way on how he didn’t do so well on their last exam. But Chanyeol knew he was gonna ace it anyway. His boyfriend was smart like that.

 

Boyfriend.

 

Byun Baekhyun was his boyfriend now. If someone had told him that four months ago, he’d probably tell them to fuck off…..or burn himself alive. It’s quite funny how a person’s mind changes given certain circumstances and involvement of feelings.  He looked over and watched the smaller practically inhaling his food and he chuckled fondly at the sight, making the smaller turned his head and looked at him.

 

“What?”

 

He asked with a mouth full of food and Chanyeol pinched his cheek and Baekhyun retaliated by whacking him on the shoulder with his free hand.

 

“Aish you’re getting grease on my hoodie”

 

Chanyeol said as he moved away from the smaller’s greasy hand and Baekhyun with an evil smirk on his face leaned even closer and attempted to swat at him again.

 

“Don’t be a pussy”

 

Baekhyun said with a grin and Chanyeol glared at him.

 

They still bickered a lot, in fact, they bickered everyday over the silliest things, like who gets to drive or whose turn to pay for the food. But they were happy. It felt right to be together despite all the differences they had before.

===========================

 

They drove back to Baekhyun’s apartment later, both ready to sleep their fatigue off. It had been a grueling two weeks of sleepless nights and cramming of books and tutorials. They took turns showering, Chanyeol being the first one. When he walked out of the bathroom, he spotted the smaller already dozing off on his bed, little puffs of snores escaping his button nose and Chanyeol felt so soft for him. Baekhyun always looked so soft and unguarded when he sleeps, not like his sassy and abrasive self. He slowly padded bare footed towards the bed and crouched down. He moved the bangs away from the smaller’s face and cupped his cheek, dwarfing the bony structure in his big hands. Baekhyun’s skin was oily, especially his nose which shined under the warm glow of dusk. He couldn’t help but pecked the tip, and then his lips, once, twice, thrice. Baekhyun stirred under his touch and opened his eyes blearily, trying to blink the grogginess away.

 

“You fell asleep”

 

Chanyeol said softly as he caressed his face. Baekhyun hummed and after he regained enough consciousness, he pulled him down by the neck and Chanyeol smiled into the kiss. After they detached themselves from each other, Chanyeol pecked him on his nose again.

 

“Go and take a shower. You stink”

 

He deserved that thwack at the back of his head. 

 

After Baekhyun was done showering, the both fell asleep on the bed, bodies tangled together as the moon started to peek from the horizon.

 

It was already dark outside when Baekhyun woke up. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand and saw it was already seven thirty in the evening. He groaned and turned sideways, facing his boyfriend who stirred in his sleep. Baekhyun buried his face on his neck, inhaling the shower gel and Chanyeol’s natural scent. His boyfriend hummed, clearly awake now as his hands wandered lower on the smaller’s body, big hand slipping beneath the elastic band of his boxers and cupped his naked ass cheek, meshing the flesh there. Baekhyun moaned low in his throat, keening to the touch. Chanyeol’s hand moved further to his front and cupped his limp cock and Baekhyun’s breath hitched.

 

It had been long since they last indulge in full on intimacy and Baekhyun’s cock quickly rose up under the taller’s ministration. He bit Chanyeol’s clavicle when the taller pulled his foreskin and traced his finger on his slit, making him groan. He was then pushed on his back and Chanyeol wasted no time in pulling down his boxers and Baekhyun, getting the hint pulled his tee over his head. Chanyeol was already naked except for his boxers since he preferred to sleep like that. Baekhyun didn’t miss the tent on the taller’s black boxer and he moaned when Chanyeol straddled him, his hard cock squished beneath Chanyeol’s ass.

 

He opened his mouth and gladly accepted Chanyeol’s tongue when it pried his lips open. Chanyeol was devouring his mouth and Baekhyun couldn’t help but surrender to him. Chanyeol moved down his jaw, and then his neck and Baekhyun groaned when a patch of skin there was sucked and bit.

 

“I’ll make you feel good Baekhyun-ah”

 

Chanyeol husked out before took in one of Baekhyun’s hard nub into his mouth. He sucked the areola until the skin around it was puffy and trapped the nub between his teeth, scraping it. He repeated the action with the other nub and Baekhyun was writing under him in a moaning naked mess.

 

He lost coherency when Chanyeol took the tip of his wet cock in his mouth, while warm hands played with balls. Baekhyun loved it so fucking much. He loved fucking with Chanyeol like this. Chanyeol always make him feel good, touching and sucking him at the right places. Both his legs then were raised and pushed on his chest.

 

“Hold them for me baby”

 

Baekhyun knew what was coming and he felt like bursting in pleasures. His hole twitched when a finger traced around it.

 

“Fuck…I miss this tight hole so fucking much”

 

Baekhyun caught the waver in Chanyeol’s voice, which was deeper and huskier than normal before he felt a sweet peck on his hole. He arched his back in anticipation of what was to come and Chanyeol grabbed him on his hips tightly.

 

“Don’t fucking move”

 

Chanyeol warned as he delivered a hard slap on his right cheek and then spread the jiggly cheeks.

 

“Oh fuck…I bet your hole miss me too by the way it twitched so fucking much”

 

Chanyeol said before he dove in, licking a stripe and sucking around the crumpled skin there and Baekhyun almost sobbed in pleasure. He loved it so much when Chanyeol eats him out like this, loved the way spit dribbled inside his walls, the way Chanyeol’s tongue prodded him open, the sound Chanyeol makes, as if Baekhyun was the tastiest thing in the whole wide.

 

“More”

 

He whined and Chanyeol chuckled as he enveloped Baekhyun’s cock in his hand.

 

“I promised I will make you feel good baby. I’ll do all the things you like”

 

Chanyeol husked out before he dove into his treat again.

 

============================ 

 

Baekhyun grunted on every thrust as Chanyeol took him like that, both his legs trapped under his arms as Chanyeol’s cock pounded into him relentlessly. He could feel himself losing his inhibitions every time the tip of Chanyeol’s cock pressed his prostate. The bed was creaking desperately and Baekhyun’s head was delirious, the squelching sound of his hole swallowing the taller’s cock added to the noise and Baekhyun screamed as he felt his balls twitching, a tale tell sign of his orgasm before he shoot himself all over his naked chest. Chanyeol slowly pulled out after Baekhyun calmed down.

 

“Come on big boy”

 

Baekhyun croaked out as scrambled off his back and kneeled before his boyfriend. Chanyeol’s moan rang like music to his ears as he took him in mouth. Chanyeol’s cock tasted like lube and himself, seeing that he was inside of him just seconds prior and it was just plain filthy. But Baekhyun liked this kind of filth as he deep throated his boyfriend, relaxing his jaw as he choked on and on on that big hard cock, with Chanyeol gripping him by his hair as he fucked his face. Chanyeol’s face was red and sweaty and Baekhyun felt like eating him whole. 

 

Chanyeol was hot, so fucking hot. He pulled away soon after and spit on the cock before he wrapped the meat with his hand and moved up and down.

 

He slowly pushed Chanyeol around until the taller’s back was situated against the head frame and Baekhyun straddled him. He kissed him on the mouth while he lined the taller’s cock against his hole and slowly sank down on it, and then started riding away.

 

“You make me feel so good Baekhyun-ah”

 

Chanyeol sobbed against his chest and Baekhyun moved up and down on his hard cock.

 

“You’re so good for me Chanyeol-ah “

 

Baekhyun said between breathless wheezes.

 

“I’ll let you cum inside me. Do you wanna cum inside my hole?”

 

“Oh fuck Yes”

 

Chanyeol said before he pulled Baekhyun off his cock, surprising the smaller who whined at the loss. Chanyeol scrambled off the bed and pulled the smaller sideways by his ankles so that only his upper body was on the bed. Chanyeol entered him again and Baekhyun wrapped his bony legs around his boyfriend’s waist as Chanyeol pounded into him hard and fast, pace relentless and precise as he hit the smaller’s sweet spot on every thrust. They both came soon after, with Baekhyun shooting all over Chnayeol’s chest and Chanyeol spilling his thick cum inside Baekhyun, before he slumped his body on the smaller. 

 

They moved up on the bed, Chanyeol’s cock still inside and his body on top of him. Baekhyun brushed his boyfriend’s hair slowly as he tried catching his breath.

 

“Fuck that was intense”

 

He croaked out after sometime and Chanyeol nodded against his chest. Chanyeol slowly pulled out and then captured his lips in the sweetest kiss, making Baekhyun’s body tingle in all the right ways.

 

They had to take another shower.  

 

They had just finished showering when Baekhyun's phone rang with Kyungsoo's call. They had plans to meet at 8;30 for dinner at a barbecue place next to their university and were later going to hit the nightclub to celebrate the end of their exams. They quickly dressed themselves, barking at one another to hurry up, all their sweet intimacies just prior already forgotten.

 

They were the last to join the others, Kyungsoo, Jongin Luhan, Minseok and Sehun at their table. Kyungsoo gave them a menacing glare which they both promptly ignored. He wasn't that scary anyway.

 

"I don't wanna live in a Chanbaek world"

 

He grumbled as he played with his chopsticks, waiting for Chanyeol to finish grilling the meat. They were having Sam gyeop sal, Sujebi and fried chicken. They decided to forgo Soju because they deemed it was better to drink later in the club.

 

"What do you mean by 'Chanbaek world'?"

 

Sehun asked lazily while distributing Sujebi into their respective bowls, as expected from the youngest.

 

"You know, i don't want our time and space to revolve around them.."

 

Kyungsoo stated as he placed his chopsticks on the mat and Baekhyun huffed discreetly.

 

"Like I'm really hungry right now but we had to wait for these two fuckers for a whole 15minutes before ordering. No offence"

 

He continued seriously, big eyes locking at Sehun.

 

"None taken"

 

Chanyeol grumbled while holding the meat with a tong in one hand and the other cutting it expertly. Minseok giggled at Kyungsoo who glared up at Baekhyun because apparently, he heard Baekhyun's low muttering of 'fucking petty'.

 

After the meat was done, they started eating away, Kyungsoo being the chatty sunshine he was, forgot all his pettiness and chats happily. But it was Sehun's turn to scowl when he saw Chanyeol giving Baekhyun the biggest meat not so discreetly. In order to rile them up, he picked the biggest piece left with his chopsticks and placed them on top of Luhan's rice.

 

"Here you go, Hyung. This might make you grow taller"

 

He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. The others who at once caught his intention howled in laughter, including his main targets Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Luhan remained unimpressed though, because no one should joke about his height, or lack thereof. So he delivered a sharp thwack to the back of the youngest head who hissed at the impact.

 

"Shut up and eat your food Oh Sehun"

 

"And here I thought you're in love with me"

 

Sehun said dryly.

 

They all piled up in Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s car and headed towards the club after dinner. The place was packed when they reached since it’s the nearest to their university and it seemed everyone was there to celebrate that night. They suffered enough for two long weeks. They got into an empty booth and Luhan and Minseok were on duty to order their drinks. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were the designated drivers; hence they were only allowed a can of beer each. But they weren’t that sad because they were promised at least a couple rounds later in the safety of Baekhyun’s apartment. Yes, they were gonna have their manly sleepover that night.

 

It was their dictators, Luhan and Kyungsoo that decided that the club scene wasn’t working for them, given the number of people and Luhan fake fainted, saying that his oxygen supply was being deprived by the people stealing it from him. It was quite dramatically funny; Luhan had always been a dramatic bitch to be quite honest.

 

So they drove towards the outskirt of the city. When they reached an abandoned building on the roadside, shielded away by lots of trees, they parked their cars and decided to chill there for a bit. Some of them sat on the hood of the cars, others on the bigger rocks on the pathways. Chanyeol was sitting on the hood of his car, long legs stretched out and Baekhyun leaned in between. The smaller had his back on Chanyeol’s chest, sipping his beer with one hand and Chanyeol’s arms were around his waist possessively. 

 

“I hope you’re having fun”

 

Chanyeol whispered in his ear and Baekhyun snuggled himself closer, the wind was becoming chilly as the night progressed.

 

“Do I look like I’m not having fun?”

 

Baekhyun asked back as he took another sip as he eyed Luhan and Sehun warily. They were bickering with twigs in their hands. Chanyeol chuckled and kissed his ears.

 

“Hmmm…I don’t know. It’s hard to read you sometimes”

 

He said as he placed his cheek on the top of the smaller’s head, his hold tighter around him and Baekhyun hummed contentedly.

 

“You don’t always have to read me Yeol”

 

Baekhyun said softly after a pregnant pause.

 

“Sometimes you just ask me and I will tell everything to you”

 

He added later and Chanyeol smiled against his head before he dropped a kiss on top of it. They both stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the night, the stars, the cool breeze and the warmth coming from both their bodies. Even though they both were sure of their feelings for one another, it was rare for them to have proper heart to heart and soft moments like this since they were both always crude in their words and actions.

Their little moment was destroyed by Jongin’s laughter and Minseok’s blood curling scream and they both snickered. They knew it was Kyungsoo scaring Minseok with some bugs again. 

 

Baekhyun then turned his head to the side and Chanyeol at once knew what he wants and he gave it to him. Chanyeol’s lips were cold but his mouth and tongue was warm and Baekhyun had to tilt his head due to their awkward position. He could feel Chanyeol smiling through the kiss before his bottom lip was tucked between Chanyeol’s teeth and Baekhyun had to stifle a groan. 

 

“I am happy you are mine”

 

Chanyeol said after they pulled away and this time, Baekhyun smiled at him.

 

“Me too. Baby…,me too”

 

Baekhyun sighed as Chanyeol continued by planting wet kisses down his neck. He giggled when the taller began nipping and kissing his cheek but he abruptly stopped when he saw Kyungsoo’s disgusted glare directed at them. Baekhyun just stuck out his tongue at him. 

 

They all piled up again the car when the clock reached ten thirty. The others then went ahead to their dorm to pack their sleeping attires and toiletries and Chanyeol and Baekhyun drove towards the smaller’s apartment after dropping Sehun off.

Kyungsoo had always been quite petty and dictatorial. But he never acted out of unreasonable and illogical impulses; he always did things carefully and calculatedly. So he had always been a bit proud whenever he was right about something. It always felt nice to have the last word.

They all got down at the parking lot of Baekhyun’s apartment. Luhan had his car with him this time and had taken Sehun and Minseok along with him while Jongin and Kyungsoo came in the smaller’s car. They rode up the elevator towards Baekhyun’s flat, chatting excitedly. Sehun had an extra bag full of booze and they cheered when Minseok proudly showed his vodkas.

Kyungsoo thought their happy faces looked like deranged alcoholic monkeys who were given their fix after a long time but he didn’t say out loud. He didn’t want to kill their happy mood, however petty he could be.

 

Since no one answered when he rang the bell, he punched in the code since he was the regular guest and so called ‘best friend’ and also, since he was the only one who knew the security number. They all piled into the kitchen and placed their goods on the table. Only the kitchen light was on and the living room and the hallway towards the bedroom were dark.

It was quiet except for the humming of the aircon and the sound of their socked feet padding on the floor.

 

“Sehun. Darling, why don’t you be a dear and check the bedroom? Maybe they’re hiding inside there.”

 

Luhan said as he struggled to fit all their booze into the freezer in order to keep them chilled. Sehun threw him a glare because he wasn’t Luhan’s ‘darling’ and he certainly didn’t want to be anyone’s ‘dear’.

 

“But what if they’re having sex?”

 

Sehun whispered and they all groaned when they hear Kyungsoo’s-

 

“They better not be. Like I said before, I don’t wanna live in a Chanbaek world.”

 

“Maybe they’re showering”

 

Jongin said helpfully as he opened one of the snacks and munched on them right away. Sehun looked at him pointedly but sighed in defeat when four pair of expectant eyes were shining at him.

 

“They better not be fucking right now”

 

He grumbled before he took out a handful of Jongin’s snack and shoved them in his mouth.

 

“I don’t wanna live in a Chanbaek world either”

 

They all heard him grumble with his mouthful as he padded towards the bedroom.

 

It was only a few seconds later that the kitchen crew heard footsteps hurriedly making their way towards them. Sehun’s expressionless face came into view but this time, his lips were drawn into a thin line.

 

“What?”

 

Minseok asked as they all stared at him expectantly.

 

“We do live in a Chanbaek world after all.”  
Sehun stated bluntly. 

 

Jongin and Luhan had to restrain Kyungsoo from marching into the bedroom.

 

=============================

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo everyone!!!
> 
> First of all I'm in no way romanticizing homophobia and i sincerely hope that no one will get offended by it.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm back with another Chanbaek fic and this time I'm diverging from my usual attempt of writing half-ass crack. So i hope you can bear with me.... I'll try to make it as interesting as possible and i kinda sense a lot of smuts along the way *evil smile*


End file.
